


Divergence

by NamieSynos



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Female Shiota Nagisa, Gen, Lots of it, My narrative is a mess, My tags is a mess lol, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, added some pictures, drabbles galore, even though it's meant to be a story, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamieSynos/pseuds/NamieSynos
Summary: [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS]Small changes can cause a divergence. Every action you do causes many other timelines, alternate universes. Three differences are present in this world, would they change the events to follow or just end up going parallel with the main timeline?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally added the pictures here! *cheers*
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon so keep an eye out!

* * *

** DIVERGENCE **

** Small changes can cause a divergence. Every action you do causes many other timelines, alternate universes. Three differences are present in this world, would they change the events to follow or just end up going parallel with the main timeline? **

________________

**CHAPTER ONE:  
S1.Ep1.P1**

________________

The classroom of Class 3-E is quiet. Inside it, the students wait tensely. Other than breathing, no one made a sound. As they wait for their homeroom teacher to arrive, they kept their heads down and mouths shut.

A crash was heard outside, making the green haired girl peek outside. A pair of blue haired students crushed the urge to glance at each other; the female tried to keep her calm while the male’s mouth twisted into a frown.

Slowly but surely, the sound of slime gliding down the hallway was heard. It grows louder and louder every second that passes.

Then it stops and the door opens.

Their teacher is here. Their _target_ has arrived.

Their target is the tall, yellow humanoid octopus in front of them. Killing the target would grant them money, ten billion yen, so no one plans to fail on killing it, again. They will have that money, they swear they _will_ get it.

“Now then,” it said while placing down a notebook, “let’s get started.”

It wiggled its tentacles, making weird slimy noises. Its permanent grin mocked them, grating some of the students’ nerves.

‘ _The noise is very bothering_ ,’ a blonde student thought as he slightly turned his head, looking anywhere but the octopus. His eyes landed on the blue hair boy beside him, ‘ _It seems that I’m not the only one disturbed by this_.’

“Student on duty, on your command.”

The girl inhaled before doing as told. Keeping her calm, she told the class, “Stand up.”

All immediately pulled their rifles from under their tables. They quickly pointed it to the creature in front of them.

“Attention,” the students held their positions, eyes never leaving the grinning octopus.

“Bow!”

As soon as the girl shouted, the once quiet room was filled entirely with the loud noise of gunshots. Pellets began to hit the wall, chalkboard, the teacher’s table, but never their target.

The octopus moved so fast it left three afterimages, confusing the students. So the others fired at the left, others at the right, and the others in the middle.

“Good morning,” it greeted as if it weren’t bothered by the attempts to take its life. Carrying the notebook, it said that it allows the students to continue shooting as it takes the attendance.

It started, “Mr. Asano?”

“H-here!” The blonde boy from earlier replied.

“Mr. Isogai,” a muffled response was heard from the student, “I apologize, please speak louder; the gunfire is too loud.”

“Here!” Isogai repeated his response, louder this time.

The yellow octopus continued, “Mr. Okajima?”

“Here!” The boy, now known as Okajima, answered.

“Ms. Okuda?”

“Here!” The twin braided girl responded.

At this point, many students are now replacing their previous magazines. The amount of pellets on the floor is increasing drastically.

The octopus continued without a care, “Ms. Kataoka?”

“Here!” The girl in front of the green haired from earlier replied.

“Ms. Kayano?”

“Here!” The green haired girl shouted through sound gunshots and bouncing pellets.

“Ms. Kanzaki?”

“Here!” The idol of the class replied.

________________

This continued until the octopus reached the student with surname of Yoshida. It cheered, the every student of Class 3-E is present and the fact no one was tardy.

The students are having a breather from all the shooting that happen.Most of the present srudents are disappointed at their failure to kill the yellow octopus. One was just glad no one got harmed in the gunfire, glad that they didn’t harm their teacher.

________________

Nakamura complained about the octopus’ speed and Isogai observed that shooting as a class didn’t work. Nagisa just sighed, ‘ _No one hit him, again_.’

The octopus mocks on that fact before proceeding to lecture them about the simplicity of their plan. It told them if they don’t improve, they wouldn’t be able to kill it. Nagisa ignored the lecture, being too busy daydreaming about going home already.

Maehara’s comment of disbelief had got her out of La La Land, as well as Sugino stating that their bullets aren’t exactly deadly and will probably just hurt and not kill their target. Many agreed to that statement and chatter filled the room.

They were then told to collect the pellets and hand them to the creature afterwards. It took Okano’s gun as it told them the lethality of it to them…

…before shooting at its own tentacle. This action shocked the most of the students, causing gasps and shouts of surprise. A certain pair of bluenettes, however kept their calm; the male merely blinked behind his sunglasses while the female only flinched due to the sudden gunshot.

‘ _That surely isn’t what you see in a normal basis,_ ’ Kuroko Tatsuo though as he watched the fountain of yellow ooze spraying out of the shot area.

‘ ** _Does it not feel pain?_** ’ Both Asano Gakuhachi and Nagisa Shiota thought, the former was disturbed while the latter was merely curious.

It explains about the fact that yes, it can hurt him; that mere pellets can harm him but the real weapons themselves do not damage him. It also told them that it generates after a few seconds later, and realized that their unprotected eyes will not and could end up having a pellet to the eye. Thus the shooting ban was created, only on the time allotted for assassination was it allowed to use guns.

This lecture was once again ignored by Nagisa, who was too busy watching the part of the tentacle on the floor squirm. However, when the green stripes appeared on the octopus’ yellow skin and the fact its grin seemed to have widen, Nagisa focused to her teacher as it taunted them.

Shortly afterwards, they were told to put their guns away and clean up the mess they had made so that today’s lessons would finally start. This, of course, caused the many students to groan a bit before cleaning up.

________________

What you have read is one of the many events that took place in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, otherwise known as the Assassination Classroom. The students here are all being trained to fight and kill their current homeroom teacher: the one who claims to have destroyed 70% of the moon, the one whole threaten to destroy earth the following year, the one that requested to teach this class.

This is only the beginning, as many more will happen. Memories are still to be made, both happy and sad or probably anger… but you already know that.

Many things can turn out differently, many possibilities. There are differences between this timeline and of those in the main timeline.

After all, Nagisa Shiota is very different. You can see some of it but many more differences will be followed.

Two extra members are here, and you are, of course not familiar with them. You will soon but not now. Not just yet.

________________

**CHAPTER 2:  
** **S1.Ep1.P2**

________________

While most of the class had probably moved on from the happenings that morning, Gakuhashi still haven’t gotten over it. Sure, the thing is their target, but harming ones’ self is something he is disturbed with. Heck, the whole assassination thing made him uncomfortable, even if the target is a dangerous creature.  Harming something living terrifies him and most importantly, being the one on either side of it.

This is the reason why he is even here in Class 3-E is because this is his safe haven, his _home_. Yes, the eldest son of the Chairman of Kunugigaoka lives in the Class 3-E building. While the facilities aren’t that great, he makes do of it. He had to utilize anything present within the area to survive.

He sometimes misses the comfort of being in the house but remembers the horrors that took place in there. The events, the trauma that made him run away from it. Life there is not worth it if you are to lose your freewill.

He misses his late mother, he misses Ms. Yukimura. They were kind and now they are gone from his life. He doesn’t know what happen to the kind, ditzy teacher who took care of him.

He misses his brother who used to be with him all the time, the one who still haven’t been eaten by the desire to control their fath – no, _sire_. He refuses to call the Chairman _that_ , not after to what he became after…

Gakuhashi shook his head before mentally berating himself for loosing focus to brood instead.  He peaked at his right and noticed that his seatmate who is taking down notes, though Tatsuo’s cheek ( _or was it the eye?_ ) seems to twitch every now and then.

Then he noticed something, seating near the front, a bluenette was obviously sleeping. She has her chin planted at the heel of her palm and slowly but surely, her elbow kept on slipping nearer and nearer the edge of the table.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It easily made the girl’s entire body to jerk, and Gakuhashi prepared for the loud noise to follow.

That never really came.

The teacher caught her and her chair before they hit the ground. The damage was done though as everyone in class is now looking at the almost fallen girl and the teacher putting her upright.

“Ms. Shiota, sleeping in class is very rude, especially to the teacher,” the octopus began his lecture, “while I was informed that you suffer chronic insomnia, but that isn’t an excuse to sleep in class! If you ever feel tired, please just ask permission and go to the infirmary next time.”

“Yes, Tako sensei,” said Shiota as she looked at the teacher boredly.

The class snickered (with the exception of Tatsuo, whose hand is twitching) while the teacher, newly dubbed as “Tako sensei” by sleepy student, made a choking sound, “M-Ms. Shiota, p-please do not call me that.”

The girl blinked and thinking that agreed with the terms, the teacher announced that he will be going to China during lunchtime before a shockwave happen. Everyone had to cover their faces, so when they looked to where the teacher was once was, it was gone already.

It caused some of his classmates to start up a conversation about when the teacher goes back and what the teacher does when he is travelling in Mach 20. It also led to the discussion of the octopus being a good teacher. But of course, someone had to start talking about on the hopelessness of the E Class and kill the lighthearted mood from a while ago.

”If you’re mentality is like that then you’ll never get better,” Shiota calmly stated, “It doesn’t really matter on what class you are in, what matters is your efforts.”

“Like you’re the one to talk,” Nakamura raised an eyebrow, watching as the bluenette walk towards Tatsuo, “you fell asleep in class.”

Shiota stopped in the doorway, “Well,” she turned to face Nakamura, “if only you put effort your studies and ignore the jeers, then the E Class even can beat A Class. I may be a hypocrite but at least I don’t myself as a loser.”

“Let’s go Tatsuo,” and off she went with her cousin.

Many grumbled, some considered her words but some rejected them. After all, if they are in the End Class then they are losers, the misfits of this school. What the point of trying to go up if you’re glue stuck in the very bottom?

‘ _It’s true though_ ,’ Gakuhashi thought as he placed his notebook in his school bag, ‘ _If I only have enough courage, I would have said the same_.’

“Oi, Hashi,” the Asano turned to look at Terasaka and his friends, “Come with us, we already have the plan for assassinating that monster.”

He winced at the word monster, ‘ _Our teacher isn’t even one, our Chairman is_.’

”Okay then,” he pulled out a hand sized notebook and went with the taller teens outside.

Once they are outside, Terasaka asked, “So do you have it?”

Gakuhashi handed the notebook and let the three skim through the pages.

“Damn, this is actually very detailed,” Yoshida commented.

“For a guy that broods during classes, you actually managed to take down so many,” said Terasaka as he shoved the small notebook to his empty pocket.

Gakuhashi blushed and began to poke the tips of his pointing fingers, he then quietly asked, “May I go now?”

** **

Terasaka stood, pulling out his green knife and pointed it at the blonde, “But _you_ will be the one to carry out _our_ plan, Hashi.”

“I-I beg your pardon?” Gakuhashi took a tiny step backwards, “You never said –”

The taller teen leaned forward until their faces are only inches apart, “Don’t be such a wuss. We are E Class – the failures of this school. _They call us End Class._ ”

Terasaka then talked about the things that were done unfair to them, to those who cannot keep up with the standards of the school. He told Gakuhashi about on how the class will have to make do of everything and anything they can get their hands on before giving him a small bag. They told him not to screw this up before leaving

Gakuhashi opened it and paled.

This plan is going to end badly for him and he knew it. He doesn’t want to harm another living being, but it looks like he will. This what he hates and most but he’ll put it aside for now. The countless lives are at stake here, including his.

He has to do this because there’s no turning back now. But what is this foreboding feeling he’s getting?

________________

While this is all happening, Nagisa and Tatsuo watched Terasaka and his friends leave a pale Gakuhashi behind. Both are on a sturdy branch near the ground, hidden under the shade and leaves. The position of their hiding place was just at the right side of Gakuhashi, enough to see the reactions of the said teen.

The female bluenette swung her legs as she sat on the sturdy branch, watching the scene as if she was a predatory watching a prey. Her brain had its gears turning, thinking of a plan to help Gakuhashi as she saw the package given by Terasaka. While she had no idea what’s in the tiny bag, the Asano paled and that’s all she’s got to know.

Perched beside her is the male bluenette gritting his teeth, glaring at the bullies. He can’t help but feel helpless as he watched the bespectacled teen get bullied, but if he rushed down there; both he and Gakuhashi are in for a beating.

“Stop recording,” Nagisa said, as the girl stood from her position. Her eyes bored through his before turning away, “Let’s help him out, C.”

Tatsuo didn’t bother watching the girl jump from the branch, he just pocketed his and did the same.

________________

“Asano,” the sudden appearance of Nagisa and Tatsuo startled the living daylights out of Gakuhashi, “We need to talk.”

Before anything else can be said by the girl, she was interrupted by the octopus landing behind Gakuhashi, causing the third shockwave for that day. “I’m back,” it said while carrying a missile like it’s a plank of wood.

“Welcome back, Tako sensei,” Nagisa nonchalantly greeted back as she dusted her uniform, before noticing the missile, “what’s up with that?”

“It’s a souvenir,” it calmly stated before it shouted, “and I told you not to call me that!”

“There’s no need to shout, sir,” Nagisa looked at the octopus’ eyes with dead eyes and kept a straight face, “I can hear you just fine.”

“A-ah,” their teacher looked sheepish, “I’m sorry about that, Ms. Shiota.”

“Meh, what’s done is done,” Nagisa closed and opened her mouth to stop the ringing in her ears, “and you may call me Nagi.”

“So, your souvenir missile? Is there a story behind it?” Tatsuo asked as he recorded the scene.

“Ah, yes,” the octopus “The Self-Defense Force was waiting for me in the Sea of Japan.”

“So, they targeted you?” Tatsuo asked

“That must have been awful,” Gakuhashi mumbled loud enough for the teacher to hear it.

“Not at all; being targeted by other meant that you are a threat to them and most of the time, the threats are considered as powerful.”

“Alright then,” the teacher then walks towards the building, “Let’s start with fifth period.”

“Yes, sir,” the three replied, where Gakuhashi’s is quieter than the bluenette duo. He intended to stand still for a short while to delay the invitable, but Nagisa bumped to him when she ran after the teacher.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” the girl apologized before running towards the building. Beside him, Tatsuo turned to him and said, “Come on, we might get late.”

“Right,” Gakuhashi is really not looking forward to class at the moment but Tatsuo is right, they have to go now.

He never noticed that the item Terasaka gave to him is not in his pocket anymore.

________________

As you can see, Gakuhashi is the person how gets pushed around not matter what they do. The reason why Gakuhashi replaced Nagisa in this scene is because the girl is different from her male counterpart, and Gakuhashi is quite of a sweetheart, likes to help no matter what (he had tutored Terasaka’s gang before) and this time, he really can’t run away because he actually agreed in doing it. After all, the threat level of Terasaka is laughable compared to that of Gakuho.

________________

**CHAPTER 3:  
** **S1.Ep1.P3**

________________

“…The final line should be ‘was tentacles all along’.” That’s literally all she needs to know.

‘ _Okay_ ,’ Nagisa began thinking, ‘ _so what should fit with that line_?’

She ignored the others as she worked on her poem. She had to finish before Asano finishes his, the timing is important. She ignored the concerned looks from her cousin, who seriously must have been _her_ twin, not the vanilla loving, basketball nut cousin of hers. Nagisa is pretty sure Tatsuo guessed what her plan is already and had every right to be worried.

But her intuition said it must be done, that she will be fine afterwards. Her intuition was **_never_** wrong thus her blind trust in it.

‘ _Of course, Gakuhashi would finish it first. Seeing that Tako-sensei is pink, it’s in its “stand by” mode, so its defense is down and reaction time is delayed, good_ ,’ Nagisa stole a glance at the Asano, who was surprisingly looking at her with concern.

Gakuhashi gave her a pleading look once their eyes met, ‘ _Oh lookie here, my cousin tattled me out_ ,’ turning her attention to the poem she wrote, Nagisa sneakily hid a green knife behind the envelope, ‘ _I hope this_ really _works though._ ’

Both of them stood at the same time, gaining a reaction to the pink octopus, “Oh, both of you are done already?”

Looking at the direction of Gakuhashi once again, she saw Terasaka smirk. Inwardly, she growled and called him scum in her mind.

Slowly, she walked towards their teacher. She kept her face serene, void of other emotions. As she walked, Nagisa could feel the hidden grenade from under her baggy hooded jacket.

Once she was in front of the teacher with Gakuhashi behind her, five things happen simultaneously:

One, she swiped the knife towards their teacher, which was blocked. She let it be taken from her afterwards because the knife isn’t that important.

Two, she pulled the grenade from its hiding place.

Three, she kicked Gakuhashi out of the way.

** **

Four, she flung herself towards the teacher and hugged it.

And finally, Terasaka detonated the grenade.

The loud sound drummed her ear drums in on harsh beat. Her ears suddenly began ringing, her head spun as black spots took over her eyesight. The force of the grenade detonating against her stomach knocked the wind out of her. She couldn’t breathe properly. She got knocked out.

________________

‘…’ Tatsuo’s mind short circuited with the amount of bloodlust that appeared and disappeared in the classroom. Not to mention the quick change of demeanor of the octopus. One moment, it was threatening the lives of those who they treasure and then the next, it was back to it is back to its usual self.

But what he is currently fairing, the one the matters right now is his unconscious cousin and the terrified Gakuhashi in his arms. The bespectacled teen that he had caught before the teen’s head gets cracked by the nearby table edge. The light haired teen shaking so badly because he could have been in Nagisa’s place, the one who is currently covered by the shed skin of the creature, unconscious.

The name plates of their houses are still piled on the floor as the creature teacher lectured the class on assassination. Afterwards, the unkillable teacher took the shed skin off Nagisa. Many were worried for the bluenette, thinking that she had been injured gravely, but the teacher dismissed them as it explained that Nagisa lost consciousness due to loss of air. Then it turned to him, saying, “Shall we?”

Tatsuo knew that while Nagisa was the one who did the stunt, the light haired teen is currently still in shock. The boy needs to go to the infirmary as well. He whispered to Gakuhashi as the octopus carried Nagisa with its tentacles.

They made their way quietly to the infirmary. Once they arrived, the teacher laid Nagisa on the only usable bed in the room while Tatsuo made Gakuhashi sit on the ancient nurse’s chair and gave him a blanket.

 “Sir, can we play talk outside?”  The bluenette asked the octopus, “This is concerning on the events that that had happen a while ago.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” the unkillable teacher said, going out the room with his student, “What do you want to talk about?”

“…This,” Tatsuo pulled out his phone and showed the video he took earlier, “It was Gakuhashi who was given the grenade, as you would know already due to what Terasaka had said earlier, but my cousin managed to pickpocket it of him and took it to herself to do the task. It was too late when I realized her plan and I managed to tell my suspicions to Gakuhashi without her noticing. And then the mess in class happened and until now, I feel guilty. I feel guilty of not defending Gakuhashi, for not doing anything to stop my reckless cousin, I... I… felt useless.”

“Kuroko,” the teacher began, but was interrupted, “Tatsuo please, Kuroko is my father.”

“Tatsuo,” it began again, “Being guilty is fine but what you are guilty over is beyond your control. Yes, you could have intervened but it could have end up having Terasaka doing something harmful to both you and Gakuhashi. Please take note on what you felt when you recorded this. Did you feel nothing during that time?”

“No, sir,” Tatsuo replied, his shaded eyes looking at his feet, “if I didn’t have to record it happening for you to see, I would have gone and fought Terasaka.”

“Recording it for me?” The octopus curiously asked, “Why?”

The bluenette sighed, “Nagisa told me to do so. During lunchtime, we felt something was off when we saw Terasaka’s group with Gakuhashi so we went near the scene.”

Tatsuo then crossed his arms, “And I also have a habit I’m not willing to break yet since it’s useful to many. I was once known for having the delinquents get the receiving end because I always kept evidence of their actions, let it be visual or audio.”

“If I were to be honest, even if I fought Terasaka, I would’ve just lose,” he undid his crossed arms and instead, held his wrist, “So, all I could do is to record it that time. Nagisa had once told me that it is better to do something that I can than rush into a battlefield like an idiot. Now, I really would like to make it up to Gakuhashi and I don’t know what to do.”

The octopus hummed before saying, “Does he have friends?”

“What?” The blue hair teen looked up to his teacher, confused, “Ah, no, not that I know of.”

“Then befriend him,” it said gleefully.

“Eh?” A light blush was forming on his cheeks, “W-what?”

Suddenly, the teacher’s smile grew bigger and Tatsuo swore that its eyes shone. With a teasing tone, it asked, “Is Gakuhashi someone of interest?”

“…” Tatsuo mumbled an answer as his face reddens even further.

“I can’t hear you~” it teased him even further, “You need to speak louder than that, Tatsuo~”

“…yes,” at this point, the bluenette is blushing very brightly, “please don’t start teasing me, sir.”

“Eh? But how can I pass an opportunity like this!” It somehow took out a notebook and began writing something down, “This relationship might actually become my favorite soon! A bestseller loved by the ladies!”

** **

“Wait, **_what_**?” Alarmed, he shouted his neck and ears reddened as well, “ ** _What do you mean by that_**?”

“Hush now,” the teacher patted his head for the second time that day, “you might disturb the sleeping beauty and your prince.”

“ ** _S-stop it_**! Please just, stop it!” He tried covering his reddened face with his hands, but his efforts are futile. He was simply glowing red.

The unkillable teacher noticed that it had left the classroom for quite a while now, “Ah, I need to go back to your classmates. Good luck, Tatsuo~” With that, the teacher left him with Mach 20 speed, a small shock wave swaying Tatsuo hair.

“…thank you for listening, sir,” Tatsuo mumbled while thinking, ‘ _Once again, Nagisa was right. It’s quite a good teacher and will listen to my woes_.’

He sighed, ‘ _Better check on them, then_.’

________________

Gakuhashi watched as the teacher from the doorway. The newly named ‘Korosensei’, is preparing dinner for him in the Home Economics room. It was wearing the outfit that it usually wore during their Home Economics class.

While the action unnecessary since he would have cooked his own food on his own, it kind and it will be rude to refuse. And the octopus seems to be cooking his favorite Shio ramen so why would he refuse the offer?

** **

As of the moment, he wore his old pajamas and slippers. Though comfortable due to it being worn from the usage, it was already hugging his figure a bit tighter than he would have liked, and the legs of pajama pants are above his ankles.

“Hello, sir,” Gakuhashi greeted as he pulled himself up a counter.

“Oh! Hello Asano,” Korosensei greeted as it – no, _he_ brought along as two bowls.

“Hashi is fine, sir,” the blonde told the teacher as he watched the bowl of ramen be placed down beside him, “Ramen, sir?”

“Of course,” Korosensei began to slurp the noodles of his ramen after mixing the toppings, “Tatsuo told me that you like Shio with milk mixed in so sensei went and made the most delicious one for me and Hashi.”

“Ah, I see,” it seems like the resident blackmailer really is focusing on him. He felt confused, but for some odd reason, it doesn’t make him uncomfortable. Actually, he didn’t know whether to feel weird out or flattered, maybe between?

“You don’t seem surprised,” the teacher remarks, “as if you knew about it.”

Hashi slurped some noodles and bit the egg before replying, “Kuroko Tatsuo is not exactly a role model student. He earns money by selling blackmail materials, the main reason he is currently in the class this year.”

“Oh? What class was he last year?”

“Class C, the top scorer actually,” slurping more noodles before continuing, Hashi said, “He could have easily rose ranks if it weren’t for the fact the he sucks at writing and have the tendency to write in Korean.”

This seemed to have surprised the teacher, “Eh? Tatsuo is Korean?”

“No one really knows,” Hashi told him, “he is very tightlipped about his parents and never had really talked about them. He always changes the topic or stays silent when asked.”

“What about you Hashi?” Korosensei asked, “Why do you stay in the school building? Don’t you have a home?”

“This building is _home_ , not my family’s house,” the boy frowned, placing down the empty bowl, “I just cannot handle being there anymore, not after _he_ changed.”

“I will go to my room now,” Hashi quickly walked towards the door, but stopped before the doorway, “thank you for the meal sensei, it was delicious.”

________________

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the pairing fine for you? I just want to know because I really don't have enough experience in romance and the whatnot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED AN UNFINISHED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

** Small changes can cause a divergence. Every action you do causes many other timelines, alternate universes. Three differences are present, would they change the events to follow or just end up going parallel with the main timeline? **

________________

**CHAPTER FOUR:  
S1.Ep2.P1**

________________

It’s a beautiful morning, it was sunny but not too hot, his beverage is delicious, America is talking about the crescent moon in the sky, and chirps of both birds and crickets of the forest is pleasant to the ears. Korosensei’s morning sure feels relaxing; what a great way to start the day.

Unnoticed by him are Sugino and Gakuhashi. The former is spying on the octopus sitting on a white reclined beach chair, waiting for a chance to strike. The latter held the notebook that he managed to pickpocket from Terasaka earlier.

The baseball player thanked the bespectacled blonde behind him, and Gakuhashi wished him luck as Sugino pitched a ball covered by Anti-Sensei pellets towards the relaxing teacher. The ball was going closer and closer and –

“Good morning,” they heard the voice of their teacher from behind their position. Both made a noise of surprise, “Remember, speak up when you greet someone!”

While Sugino looked back and forth to their teacher’s location a seconds ago and now, Gakuhashi stuttered out a greeting, “G-good morning to you too, sir.”

Korosensei then began praising the duo for their idea. After all, a ball thrown is much quieter than an airgun, though the ball was too slow for Korosensei to wait for so he just took a glove from the equipment house and caught it instead.

Sugino made a choking noise and Gakuhashi had a face of disbelief.

“I do hope you kill me before graduation,” the octopus mocked, green stripes on his face.

Korosensei wasn’t done. He then looked up to the tree behind him and said, “Tatsuo, please stop recoding this incident and go down here.”

Leaves ruffled and the said student dropped down, “Hello, sir.”

“Come along now,” he said as walked away, bouncing the ball on the glove, “it’s time for homeroom.”

“Yes, sir,” Sugino slouched, looking saddened. Gakuhashi walked towards him and patted his back for comfort. The blonde watched as Tatsuo turned his back and walked to the direction where Korosensei went. But Gakuhashi was able to spot the bluenette look at their direction before leaving, or more like, looking at him.

“Damnit,” the baseball player cursed, “guess my ball trick didn’t work.”

Shrugging the observation on the bluenette off, he gestured Sugino to come along now, saying, “Don’t worry, you can always try next time.”

Sugino sighed, before smiling weakly to him and said, “Right.”

________________

Nagisa was once again ignoring the lecture. It was modern literature and she really doesn’t care about that. Instead, she was writing a list in her notebook. The materials needed for her plan, like a mortar and some other mundane things to buy for grocery.

“Hey, Nagisa,” her seatmate, Kayano, whispered to her, “Sugino’s kill attempt failed this morning, right?”

Nagisa blinked, “Is that the reason why he’s been upset?”

“Uh, I think so,” Kayano answered, “but it’s not something to get bummed out about though. No one really succeeded yet and it’s been weeks.”

“I think it involves more on the baseball thing, though,” she continued chatting with Kayano, “I think he was in the club last year.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Ladies,” Korosensei called them out, “please refrain from talking during class.”

‘ _Whoops, busted_ ,’ both thought as the said, “Yes, sir.”

“And…” a tentacle whipped next the Nagisa’s face, making her blink. Sugaya from behind made a sound of surprise as well.

She turned to his direction to see why he made such sound; she noticed that his notebook is missing. When Korosensei called him out and told that his drawing was impressive. That its details was lacking so he drew on it.

This made Maehara shout in outrage and made Nagisa look at the drawing blankly.

“Tokosensei, you do realize that you drew the colossal titan with tentacles right?”

“E-e-eh!” Korosensei shouted in mock despair, “Nagisa please stop calling me that!”

“No,” and the bell rang. Class had ended and it’s already dismissal. Korosensei just sighed before announcing that he will be going to New York for a game. With that, another shockwave was felt by the class.

‘ _Could he please stop doing that_ ,’ Nagisa’s eye twitched, ‘ _it’s getting annoying_.’

“It would be nice if brings souvenirs for us,” Hinano said.

Walking by, Kataoka asked, “Who wants souvenirs from their target.”

“An assassin who loots the corpse,” Nagisa said dryly while packing her bag.

Both girls looked at her with the facial expressions of ‘No, Nagisa, just no’. Not that she minds, she gets those looks everyday from Tatsuo.

“I mean, maybe that wouldn’t stick around, like food,” Hinano told her.

“What about booze?” Maehara asked, smirking, “I mean, you gotta get rid of the evidence afterwards.”

“Maehara, we’re underaged,” Isogai reprimanded.

“We have booze at home if you want,” Nagisa told the orange haired boy, “you can get some if you want.”

The male student turned to her, sparkling and asked, “Really?”

“Maehara, no,” Isogai said, “I’m putting the foot down on that.”

“Yeah, Maehara, snacks are better,” Hinano told the said boy.

“Or a blonde beauty,” Okajima said as he imagined a sexy blonde lady, “woohoo!”

“Okajima,” Tatsuo said from his seat, “you do realize that we have two blonde beauties here, right.”

“Woah there lover boy, calm down,” Nakamura said with a playful grin, “I know I’m hot but you’re not my type,” smirked, pointing at the bluenette’s seatmate, “your prince is blushing, hard, though.”

“I-I… w-w-what…” Gakuhashi stammered cheeks entirely red.

Behind the sunglasses, Tatsuo’s eyes widen, “How on earth…?”

“I told you that it’s very obvious, you aren’t really subtle about it,” Nagisa deadpanned, and then turned to her blonde seatmate, “thank you for pointing it out for him.”

“He he, just telling the obvious,” Nakamura smirked, “you’re not so bad, you seem to still have your head high even if you’re in Class E. I like it!”

 “…Oh,” Nagisa’s usually sharp eyes softened and her mouth curved into a small smile, “right. I was just being honest with my opinions and observations that time. No offense was actually being given to anyone, even if I may accidentally bash you verbally.”

Tatsuo walked towards them, “Damn you, Rio.”

“Hey! In my defense, you were being obvious,” the blonde girl raised her hands in defense, “I mean, people tend to stalk their crushes, but you took it to another level.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to say it out loud,” Tatsuo glared through his sunglasses, “now you made it awkward between us.”

“Like it wasn’t awkward in the first place,” the other bluenette teased, “when you said that you want to become his first friend, you forgot that Kayano and Okuda actually hangs out with him.”

“Um, guys,” Kayano patted Nagisa’s shoulder, “Mr. Karasuma is here.”

The trio’s conversation went dead stop after that. Seeing the Government Agent, everyone else had gone silent, full attention to the man infront.

“How is the assassination going? Do you have any clues to kill him?” The man asked.

Everyone is silent, and before could say anything, Nagisa answered immediately, “If you mean clues as weaknesses, sir; then I vouch Gakuhashi to know some, since he does live with our teacher.”

Most blinked and realized that one person actually stays in the building even after dismissal. Nagisa, however, continued.

 “And since we have almost a year, we can list any weaknesses observed and think outside the box, like using other means of killing besides bullets and knives. No matter how fast or strong the opponents are, their weaknesses are their downfalls. If you say no one can kill him due to his Mach 20 speed then I call bullshit,” Nagisa spoke, looking at her classmates with her a soul piercing eyes. She intentionally let a bit of bloodlust loose in the air as she dared anyone to talk back to her.

Then she looked at the government agent, asking, “Sorry for asking this but why were we chosen to kill him? I know the governments are trying to kill him too but it has been bothering me. Why choose this class? Why middle schoolers?”

“Ah, it’s good that you noticed that detail,” Karasuma said before telling the class that Korosensei was the one who requested, or rather insisted to teach their class.

He doesn’t know the reason why though, but he reminds them their objective. That in next in March, earth will be blown up, thus making Korosensei a threat too dangerous to be left alive. Due to the request, the only place where the octopus can be killed is in this old school grounds.

“Sir, I noticed something that doesn’t add up,” Nagisa said, “If he is to destroy earth, then what good will it be to teach a class of misfits?”

“As I have said, I do not know the answer,” Karasuma told the girl, “if you would like to go home, you may do so now.”

“Mr. Asano, please come with me,” and with that, the day ended.

________________

**CHAPTER FIVE:  
S1.Ep2.P2**

________________

It was lunch time the following when a pair bluenette witnessed a very odd scene.

“…” Nagisa staring blankly as Sugino was harassed by their teacher, “Takosensei, isn’t this sexual harassment already?”

Tatsuo is too busy recording the scene to really care.

“Ah, Nagisa, Tatsuo,” Korosensei said as if his tentacles aren’t doing… _things_ to Sugino, “hello there.”

“This is hilarious,” Tatsuo said evenly though he is shaking, “this is great.”

Sugino realized that the blackmailer is present and began to struggle even further, shouting things to stop the recording. It came out as muffle sounds in the end though.

“As I have said, are you sexually harassing Sugino, sir?” Nagisa asked once more, “Because I’m pretty sure that’s under your pledge of not hurting students.”

“ **AH! NO NAGISA, THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE**!” The octopus screeched in defense, immediately putting the poor student down, “I was just comparing the muscles of Sugino to Arita’s, I swear!”

“Yeah, like I would belie– wait a second,” Nagisa remembered a news article she read earlier, “Were you that tentacle monster that molested the man?”

Sugino was shocked by that question, “Wait, wait?”

“I didn’t molest him!” The octopus shouted, pulling out an autograph, “See! I even got his autograph.”

 Tatsuo managed to turn his data on during the conversation and found the article, “But, it really looked like you were, sir.”

“‘Tentacles Attack’…” Tatsuo went silent as he read on, before finally speaking, “the article and interview said otherwise, sir.”

Nagisa eyes bored into the teacher’s, “…Is there any reason why you did this, sir?”

“I was telling the truth, I was comparing their muscles,” Korosensei then went on and on about how Sugino’s muscle being out of whack, the shock of getting the autograph and whatsoever. Nagisa stopped listening to him, focus more on Sugino as the teacher rambled.

The boy sighed and smiled sadly, “So I just don’t have his talent in baseball, huh?”

This made the teacher’s rambling stop.

“Your joints are more flexible than his are, though,” Nagisa listened as Korosensei flexed Sugino’s elbows and arms, “You just need training and hard work to be as good as Arita, or even surpass him. And there’s more that one type of talent, Sugino. You just don’t know it yet.”

Then proudly, he said, “I know this because my tentacles were never wrong.”

Korosensei then walked away as he told Sugino to find a fitting assassination technique.

The boy looked thoughtful before saying, “My talent, huh?”

“That was cool,” Tatsuo whispered to his cousin, “he sure do know how to make motivational speeches, huh?”

“Yup, I did you that I felt like he’s going to be a good teacher,” the shorter bluenette replied, then turned to Sugino holding out a bento, “Eat up, it’s unhealthy not to eat lunch.”

** **

‘ _Hypocrite_ ,” Tatsuo internally criticized, ‘ _there’s too many times that I’ve caught you either eating too much sweets or not eating in a day at all_.’

“Ah, thank you Nagisa,” Sugino took the bento and slowly its contents.

Nagisa then walked away, waving a notebook in the air, “Tatsuo, please keep him company; I’ll just pass this to Korosensei.”

The two boys then were left together, spending the last minutes of lunch break.

“Please delete the video.”

“No.”

________________

‘ _Why am I doing this, again_?’ Tatsuo thought as another ball was thrown towards him, ‘ _Oh right,_ Nagisa _happen._ ’

The ball almost landed on his glove but due to the power of the throw, it rather slipped and went all over towards the building behind them.

“That’s painful, but awesome,” the bluenette said as he climbed the slope, “I wish was recording you improvement instead of this.”

“Don’t be like that, Tatsuo,” Sugino mock scolded, catching the thrown ball, “you’ll be just a talking bean pole if you keep up with that attitude.”

“What are you implying, you energetic freak,” the bluenette retaliated in a tease tone, “want everyone to see _that_?”

“Oh no, no, no, please don’t,” Sugino replied quickly, “I just need someone to catch as I try different tricks.”

“Don’t worry, the next one will be a slow ball,” Sugino reassured the other male with a smile, “I promise!”

“You better,” Tatsuo’s mouth twitched upwards, “people like you needs to treat their guinea pigs with care.”

Sugino pouted, “Geez, how did you even become my partner at this?”

“Nagi happened, that’s what,” the other said as if talking about weather, “if she wants it to happen, she will make it happen.”

“So you really are talking behind my back,” Out of nowhere, Nagisa managed to seemingly appear out of thin air. Standing on the stairs, she gave a deadpanned expression, “And I thought you were my best friend.”

“We’re cousins Nagi,” the taller bluenette said while signaling the startled boy to throw the ball, “it doesn’t count.”

“Yes, it does,” she argued before turning to Sugino, who was in the process of pitching, “how are you faring, Sugino?”

Startled once again, the ball slipped out of the said boy and redirected its course; it ended up barely avoiding Tatsuo’s face. After apologizing to the male bluenette, he replied, “I’m improving; but please, don’t startle me when I’m pitching, I tend to lose my concentration.”

“Then I should stay here and converse more with you,” Nagisa sat on the steps, stretching her leg simultaneously, “You should learn on how to multitask, it will be useful if ever you end up in a stadium. Fans aren’t exactly calm during matches afterall.”

“Ah, you’re right,” Sugino looked thoughtful, “If I do get to go that far, then I shouldn’t be easily startled.”

________________

“I’ll just go get Korosensei,” the baseball player announced, “I need to try something out.”

“Don’t let us stop you,” the bluenette reassured in sync, “we’ll be just here.”

“Okay then,” and he asked the teacher to go out for him to kill; which made the teacher mock him for not learning his lesson. The pair behind Sugino watched as the scene unfold, amused.

________________

**CHAPTER SIX:  
S1.Ep2.P3**

________________

When the flowers mysteriously disappeared, Gakuhashi knew that their teacher is behind it and stomped away from the flower beds he was tending. He saw Tatsuo on the way but ignored him, focused on one thought only.

‘ _No one messes with the flower beds and gets away with it, **no one**_!’

As soon as he saw the yellow blur, he immediately when to action, “ **YOU DAMN TAKO, HOW DARE YOU UPROOT THOSE FLOWERS!?** ”

“H-Hashi, p-please, I have gotten new bulbs,” the teacher began sweating even more than ever “I even got–”

“ **IT CANNOT REPLACE THE FLOWERS WE WORKED HARD FOR** ,” Gakuhashi’s bloodlust was seeping out and were completely directed at the teacher. His glasses were glinting as a figure of a giant yellow flower crab spider appeared behind Gakuhashi, hugging his figure.

** **

“Please have mercy! I’ll plant the bulbs now!!!”

“ **DON’T RUN AWAY, YOU SLIMY FIEND! GET BACK HERE!** ” The furious blonde ran towards the campus, knowing full well where the teacher will be.

Even before the other five students arrive, they could hear the shouts of commands Gakuhashi was giving to their teacher.

“ **DON’T YOU DARE USE YOUR SPEED IN PLANTING THOSE BULBS! Those bulbs should be treated like newborn infants!** ”

“ **DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLANT TULIP BULBS!? It should be three times deeper, NOT TWO!** ”

“ **DON’T PLACE THEM UPSIDEDOWN! The pointed part is there for a reason!”**

“ **NOT THAT CLOSE DANGIT! Put some distance between them or they’ll end up stealing each other’s nutrients!** ”

“ **You’re extremely lucky it’s within the planting season or else they wouldn’t grow at all!** ”

“Remind me to never mess with the flower beds, **ever** ,” Maehara told nobody in particular.

The others didn’t reply; too busy starring at the usually soft spoken blonde tear their teacher apart verbally. It’s a terrifying sight.

“But something is bothering me,” Maehara said to Isogai, “isn’t Korosensei trying to destroy Earth?”

“Y-yeah, and yet he is planting tulips,” Isogai watched as the girl join forces with Gakuhashi.

Nearby, Tatsuo recorded this hilariously pathetic scene.

As he did this action, Kayano asked, “What are you recording, Tatsuo?”

“Blackmail material,” the bluenette said, “as well as taking down some ‘notes’ about Korosensei’s weaknesses.”

Kayano looked confused, “But isn’t that Gakuhashi’s job?”

“He’s currently berating our teacher, so he’s unavailable,” Tatsuo pointed out, eyes not leaving the screen of his camcorder.

“True,” Sugino said as he walked towards the pair, “Hey guys!”

“Oh, hello Sugino,” Kayano greeted, “what are you doing here?”

“I heard shouting and came to look at what happen,” the baseball player explained, “that’s where I saw a savage Gakuhashi and Korosensei. What happen anyways?”

“Korosensei may or may have not uprooted our tulips,” Tatsuo said, clinking the stop button of the camera and handed it to Sugino, “and Gakuhashi is like the tulips’ mother bear.”

“Yikes, I think I pity Korosensei now,” Sugino shivered when he saw the enraged blonde and his drill sergeant like comments.

“At least, we learned something new today,” Kayano said, “that Gakuhashi is very protective of the tulips planted on the flowerbeds.”

“For what I remember,” Nagisa said as she looked at her phone, seemingly appearing out of nowhere all over again, “Gakuhashi is planning to become a florist in the future. So uprooting the flowers prematurely is very likely to tick him off.”

“Please warn us when you do that,” Sugino held his hand over his heart, clutching the borrowed camcorder, “you will end up scaring everyone to death if you don’t.”

“Don’t bother; she wouldn’t listen to anybody,” Tatsuo said as he took his camcorder back, “she only listens to herself.”

Kayano turned to the girl and asked, “Eh? Is that true, Nagi-chan?”

“…maybe?” Nagisa shrugged, “I’m not that sure, but I like doing what I see fit and want. So it might be true.”

“And I came across _that_ commercial, again,” the female bluenette turned the phone for the others to see want she was looking at.

It was Kunudon, the mascot of the Kunugigaoka Academy.

“Oh, _that_ ,” Tatsuo glared at it, “that commercial is absolutely full of lies that it’s disgusting.”

“But it looks so cute,” the green girl tilted her head, “why would it be disgusting?”

“Watch it and you’ll understand,” the owner of phone handed it to the confused teen, “it’s very misleading if you just look at it, but take a closer look at the details in the video. Listen to the dialogue as well.”

After watching the video, Kayano stared at the screen for a while before she stammered, “Th-that’s just…”

“Full of bullshit, yeah it is,” Nagisa took the phone back, “cute but very fucked up.”

“‘Everyone’s equal’, yeah, not happening,” Sugino said, “I mean, the academy staff themselves shun us like we’re some sort of–”

Tatsuo continued the statement, “–pariahs that mustn’t be treated as equals?”

“Exactly,” the other boy said, “the harsh truth of being in the End Class.”

“Before this could spiral further,” Nagisa quickly stopped the baseball player from adding anything else, “as long as we stay strong, held our head up high, and improve our skills, we can show that we’re to be treated as equals. The more you think about hopelessness in our position, the more the abuses will come.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Sugino sighed before realizing, “Wait, Tatsuo, I went here to fetch you.”

“And this is when I leave,” Tatsuo made the run for it.

“Hey, don’t ditch me,” Sugino shouted as ran after the taller teen.

“And there they go,” Nagisa looked at the retreating forms of the boys before looking at the green haired girl, “want to go somewhere else?”

“Well,” Kayano looked thoughtful at first and smiled as she got an idea, “may we could go to that spot that I’ve found earlier.”

“Sure, lead the way,” and they walked off as well.

________________

“This is stupid,” Nagisa looked at their piñata, “this is just plain out stupid, I swear.”

“But he did deserve it,” Gakuhashi said calmly, for once not uncomfortable at the sight of his classmates trying to land a hit on the tied up octopus.

When Kayano arrived, she immediately asked, “Any luck on hitting him?”

“Nope,” Tatsuo said as he recorded the scene, “he’s moving too fast.”

“Don’t worry, the branch will soon snap,” the bespectacled blonde told them, “and it’s most likely that he’ll panic and make himself look like as fool as well.”

** **

Just as predicted, the branch did snap and came with it was Korosensei. For a few seconds, no one moved, sans Tatsuo who is struggling to keep his hand from shaking. Then the student began to stab their spears and knives or shot at the teacher, making Korosensei panic. Due to panic he managed to tangle himself with the ropes, making it harder for him to escape it.

That was the moment Korosensei got fed up; he flew on the roof, causing the students stabbing and shooting him a while ago to shout in protest.

He mocked them, telling the obvious fact that they can’t climb the roof to catch him before he announced that he’s doubling their homework. He then flew away, ignoring the protests and insults shouted by the students.

“Well, that was a thing,” said the tall bluenette while he pressed the stop button, “oh, hello sir.”

“What just happened?”

________________

Somewhere unknown, a certain student smiled manically.

________________

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, THE PICS ARE HERE!
> 
> Are they fitting to the scenes? Do they look nice?
> 
> If you want to see them individually outside the story, go to this link: http://nanoidmanicist.deviantart.com/


	3. Chapter 3

** Small changes can cause a divergence. Every action you do causes many other timelines, alternate universes. Three differences are present, would they change the events to follow or just end up going parallel with the main timeline? **

________________

**CHAPTER SEVEN:  
S1.Ep3.P1**

________________

During the fifth period, they were taught by Karasuma on how to handle knives properly. They were also lectured on how learning these techniques can further increase their chances on killing their teacher, who had managed to make a replica of a Japanese castle, changed into a kimono and made tea.

After their fifth period, Nagisa looked blankly ahead, brain not processing anything her small group of friends. Kaede and Gakuhashi are testing each other to ready themselves from the quiz; they ended up dragging Sugino in the conversation since he moaned about it. Tatsuo and Okuda walked beside her, behind the reviewing trio. They walked in comfortable silence, just listening to their friends’ impromptu review session.

But when Nagisa’s eyes landed on a silhouette standing nearby the building: a person sipping strawberry milk from a carton while holding another milk carton. Before they could even go closer, the female bluenette immediately recognized the mystery person.

While the others slowed down or stopped completely, she only walked faster. She climbed the stairs and turned to the red haired stranger.

**[Insert Image]**

“Long time no see,” Nagisa greeted, looking at the boy before her passively, “Karma.”

Karma smirked and threw the other milk carton to the girl, “As if we don’t see each other once in a while, Nagi-chan.”

“Thanks,” the girl took the straw removed the plastic and began sipping the drink.

After the action, he walked towards Korosensei with his now free hand in his pocket, “Whoa, he _really_ does look like an octopus!”

After being scolded for being late, Karma held out a hand as he talked, never letting the teacher cut the eye contact. Korosensei held out a tentacle to shake Karma’s hand, but it melted immediately after contact. The boy swung a hidden knife and would have hit Korosensei if the said teacher didn’t use his Mach speed.

“Um, Tatsuo,” Kayano whispered to the boy, “What kind of person is Karma?”

“Violent, prank-loving asshole,” he replied as he held the camcorder that he seems to bring everywhere, “who is intelligent and clever.”

“From what I have heard, he got suspended for violent behavior and attacking personnel,” Gakuhashi said worriedly, “I know the reasons for beating up the students but for the attacked teacher, I don’t really know for sure.”

“It’s something personal,” Nagisa said, standing beside Sugino, “wouldn’t really ask if I were you.”

“Please stop jumpscaring me,” Sugino pleaded, “I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“Deal with it,” the female blunette sipped the last drop, looking bored.

As Karma walked away, he passed by Nagisa. He heard her say, “ _Congrats._ ”

________________

_Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plo – SHRK!!_

“Sir, we’re having a test here,” Nagisa glared at the octopus, arm still raised from the knife throw she executed, “so please stop it before I cut your tentacle off for you.”

“R-right, I’m so sorry,” the teacher sweated, looking sheepish.

And of course, the people at the back are talking loud as well. Gakuhashi, who finished just before Karma did, sat uncomfortably. He really wanted peace, but they’re too loud. He even prefers the plopping sounds than of those talking right now.

“Terasaka, Karma, don’t talk during the test!” Korosensei scolded, veins seemingly appearing on his face, “You are disturbing your classmates!”

‘ _Weren’t you doing that just earlier_ ,’ the students thought as one.

Korosensei continued the scolding, “And talking during a test can be seen as cheating, so please refrain from talking.”

“Sorry, sir,” Karma pulled out an ice cream cone, making it visible to rest, “I’ll just eat my gelato while waiting, I’ve already finished test after all.”

“You cannot eat during class, Karma!” The teacher shouted before realizing something, “Hey! That’s the gelato I’ve been saving for later!”

“Typical Karma,” Nagisa whispered, leaning back to her chair and stretching her arms.

“I saw it chilling in the staff room so I thought it was for free,” the redhead casually told the teacher, “sorry about that.”

“Sorry won’t cut it!” Korosensei shouted again, “The effort of flying in the coldest part of the stratosphere to keep it from melting will be for nothing!”

“So whatcha gonna do about it?” Karma, without breaking eye contact, smiled and lured the teacher to his trap by licking the pink ice cream, “Hit me?”

At this point, their teacher turned red, indicating that he is annoyed.

“I won’t!” Korosensei placed his tentacles to where his hips are if he were human, “I’ll just have what’s left!”

He stomped to the direction of Karma’s seat but stopped as a tentacle popped. He looked down and saw pink pellets scattered on the ground before dodging Karma’s shots.

This made the redhead boy laugh, “Gotcha again~”

‘ _This may be interesting_ ,’ Nagisa yawned, ‘ _but I need to sleep. Good luck in killing him, Karma_.’

________________

“So let me get this straight,” Nagisa massaged her temples, “right after I feel asleep, Karma went on dick mode and pressed the gelato to Korosensei’s clothes, which explains the weird spot?”

“That’s about it,” Tatsuo said as Gakuhashi and Kayano nodded.

The four of them are currently sitting at the nearby creek, hanging around. Currently, they are talking about the incident in the classroom earlier.

“I know the Tatsuo said he is an asshole, but I didn’t expect that,” Kayano said as she braided Gakuhashi’s hair, “Korosensei is still our teacher.”

“Seriously, his respect towards adults is _amazing_ ,” Tatsuo sarcastically remarked.

“…I really want to apologize for his actions now,” Nagisa sighed, flopping down on her back, “it was plain out rude and unwanted. The fact it was intentional makes me want to go and smack his head.”

“I don’t really think we should talk behind Akabane’s back,” Gakuhashi finally spoke up, “He might have went home by now but it just doesn’t feel right.”

“I guess you’re right,” Tatsuo said as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants, “I promised Sugino that I’ll join him in going home.”

“See you later,” Nagisa said just as Kayano finished braiding the blonde’s hair.

“Thank you for braiding my hair, Kayano,” Gakuhashi said, smiling.

**[Insert Image]**

“You’re welcome!” Kayano replied, “If you ever want to learning braiding, you can always ask me.”

“I’ll consider it,” Gakuhashi watched as the girls gathered their things before they stood up, “I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow then?”

“Yeah,” the female bluenette brushed the dirt of their stockings before stretching her back, “Is my sweater dirty?”

“Yes it is,” Kayano helped the bluenette brush the dirt off, “You shouldn’t lie down the riverbank like that.”

“It’s not even a riverbank, we’re not beside a river,” Nagisa argued, voices going more and more faded as they walked away further from Gakuhashi.

________________

**CHAPTER EIGHT:  
S1.Ep3.P2**

________________

Gakuhashi looked at Karma, terrified. Tetsuo raised an eyebrow at Karma. Nagisa glared at Karma. Karma smirked back. Everyone else is quiet.

Karma asked, “What’s up?”

“I hate you so much right now,” came a muffled response of the bluenette as she pinched her nose, “I seriously hate you.”

One was the octopus impaled at the teacher’s table; the other was the smell that Nagisa truly hates: _Seafood._

When Korosensei arrived, he greeted the class but realized that they didn’t respond. He didn’t know what was wrong until he saw the octopus on the table.

“Oops, my bad!” Karma apologized in a mocking tone, “I thought that was you so I ended up killing it instead. Bring it to me, I’ll take care of it.”

As the teacher took the octopus and walked towards the redhead boy, his childhood friend felt something is going to be happening real odd soon. She was not wrong as the teacher used his Mach 20 to get a pack of tempura bits, flour, bonito flakes, sauce and a missile. His tentacle turned into drills during the time he is explaining something Nagisa didn’t understand.

All of a sudden, a steaming takoyaki was placed in Karma’s mouth, which he ended up spitting out. Gakuhashi looked at the takoyaki on the flour, inwardly weeping for the loss of good food.

The teacher then ate the remaining takoyaki as he lectured Karma about his assassination attempt. Or something that Nagisa didn’t care about, she was too busy cheering for the disappearance of the stinky carcass on the desk.

________________

It was an interesting day for Gakuhashi.

During homeroom period, Karma left a stabbed octopus on the teacher’s desk. It made Gakuhashi feel sorry for the octopus, having its carcass to be stabbed and displayed to everyone else. But what happen next was hilarious and weird as Korosensei cooked takoyaki using a missile and tried to feed Karma, but the teacher ended up eating the rest instead.

During first period, Karma attempted to shoot the teacher during mid-lecture, but ended up having a manicure instead. The nail art was of takoyaki and octopi. Nagisa ended up helping him remove the nail polish off during the break.

During fourth period, Karma tried splashing Fuwa’s soup on Korosensei for distraction. Before he could even slash his knife, he ended up wearing a frilly apron with a frilly heart at the chest area. He has a dark fuchsia headband to go along with the apron.

During fifth period, before Karma could even do a thing, Korosensei had a tentacle wrapped around his wrist already. He ended up getting his hair fixed up by the teacher.

But the most interesting part was when Karma jumped off a cliff.

Instead of just one falling off the edge, there were four who ended doing so. The moment Karma tilted, Nagisa jumped to his position on the horizontal tree and grabbed his tree, and Tatsuo jumped towards Nagisa and hugged her waist. The weight made Tatsuo’s footing slip and almost fell. Gakuhashi managed to grab the ankles of the male bluenette just in time and he was left on the top part of the cliff.

They were handling it just fine before the redhead decided it was a good idea to struggle and made the blonde lose his balance and they all began to fall.

**[Insert Image]**

Luckily, their teacher managed to create a web of sticky tentacles to catch them. They were all fine, except for Nagisa who got knocked out again due to the loss of air when she landed on Karma and squished by the other two.

This made Gakuhashi and Tatsuo blush. Tatsuo due his crush on top of him and they both can’t move one bit; and Gakuhashi for the adrenaline rush he had during the fall.

Nagisa, being the smallest among them, is being sandwiched by the weight of the two males on her and the male below her.

Karma was shocked by the development and also by the fact that the four decided to save him, even if he did all those aggravating things to them (at least, to the two of them.)

After mocking the redhead, the teacher told Karma, “Letting you die is not an option. Please remember that for you next attempt in killing me.”

Karma’s eyes widened before he closed them smiling, but he was reminded by his lungs that there are others on top of him.

“Sir, please let us go,” Gakuhashi pleaded, “I don’t think Nagisa is breathing anymore.”

“GYAH! Yes, yes, here you go!” The teacher immediately removed the student off his tentacles and grabbed Nagisa, “Phew! She is just unconscious.”

“Not again,” Tatsuo groaned, “I’ll be stuck the infirmary with her longer, won’t I?”

Another groan was heard, “I think my ribs are bruised.”

“AHK! Let’s get you to the hospital immediately!”

Nagisa was alarmed by that, “No, wait, I’m fine, I’m – **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa** –”

They watched as Nagisa got carried away by their teacher, her cries fading as they get further and further away from them.

No one said anything until Tatsuo asked, “So… how are we going to get back?”

Yup, definitely interesting.

________________

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is noticeably shorter than the previous ones. I apologize for that, but there wasn't much for me to write down because it's literally just focused on the interaction of Karma and Korosensei. Well not in the beginning but, yeah.
> 
> Also, can't wait for YoI livestream and tbh I'm scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll lay here, thinking about the YoI finale
> 
> I'm happy and sad. My heart was exhausted, almost stopping at various points.
> 
> When's the next season? I need the wedding, badly.

** Small changes can cause a divergence. Every action you do causes many other timelines, alternate universes. Three differences are present, would they change the events to follow or just end up going parallel with the main timeline? **

________________

**CHAPTER NINE:  
S1.Ep4.P1**

________________

The moment the blonde woman entered, Nagisa already knew the lady would somehow end up in various awkward situations that day onwards. When she began listening the “attractive” things Korosensei possess, everyone in class knew that it’s bullshit, especially the female students.

The female bluenette told Gakuhashi to keep an eye on the woman, as he isn’t planning to join the assassination soccer.  Right before the woman appeared and charmed the octopus away to Vietnam, he reported that her demeanor changed completely when she was with Karasuma.

That demeanor appeared right after Korosensei’s departure. And man, what a _bitch_.

“So what are you/ we going to do, Bitch-nee-san/ Miss Bitch?” Both Karma and Nagisa said in sync.

**[Inser Image]**

The woman turned and pointed at their direction, “No nicknames!”

“Sorry, but you basically said you aren’t going to teach us,” Nagisa crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow, “so in return, we aren’t going to be treating you with respect as a teacher.”

“You’re an assassin, right?” Karma asked, placing his hand on his hips, “Even as a class, we couldn’t kill Korosensei. So what good would you do?”

“Kiddo, let the adults do the work,” the bitch replied, before turning to Nagisa, “You must be Shiota Nagisa.”

As soon as the teacher walked towards her, alarm signals rang in her head and with that warning, she ran away.

“Hmph, fine then,” she walked towards Gakuhashi’s direction, “You must be Asano Gakuhashi.”

The moment her lips got nearer, Tatsuo blocked the way. He ended up getting kissed on the nose.

Irina didn’t stop there as she licked the tightly closed lips of the boy. The boy was not giving up, even when his lips are getting penetrated by the tongue of the woman. He lost and the rest is history.

________________

When the woman winked at the male bluenette and blonde, they shivered. To make matters worse, Nagisa is still missing. She hadn’t been back for a while now and had successfully hidden herself away from the othes.

When they provoked "Bitch-nee-san" into teaching them English, she was actually starting to sound like a decent teacher. That was until she tricked them into just biting their lower lips for the entire lesson.

________________

“Where the hell is she?” Tatsuo groaned, “We’ve looking for her ever since the start of break.”

“She wasn’t at her favorite spot and she wasn’t in our usual hang out spot either,” Gakuhashi sighed, “where can she be?”

“Maybe she decided to ditch us,” Sugino theorized, “that way, she gets to avoid Bitch-nee-san the whole day.”

“Or maybe she was just right behind you when you aren’t looking,” Nagisa casually said, ignoring the surprised shouts.

“ **WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT**?” Her friends, sans Tatsuo, shouted at her.

“No,” she replied nonchalantly as she sat on a branch of the tree behind them. They noticed that she is already wearing the PE attire, “What? I was planning to go back for PE, you know.”

**[Insert Image]**

“Alright, now that we found you, we’ll tell you what happen,” and that’s how they spent the break.

________________

The moment Korosensei and Irina entered the shed, Nagisa said, “Something perverted is to happen soon.”

“What?”

Then they heard the gunshots. Then there was silence. Then a scream was heard along with slimy sounds were heard, “No!” slimy sounds, “No…” even more slimy sounds.

“I stand corrected,” Nagisa as she looked at the shed blankly, the others sweatdropping while Karma just smirked.

The moment they snapped out of it and ran towards the shed. They were greeted by the sight of Koosensei wearing a patched version of his attire and a shook up woman walking out, blushing and looking tired.

Irina was wearing a retro gym uniform with her hair tied in a low ponytail and sported a red bandana wrapped around her forehead.

She told to no one in particular on what the octopus did to her: A full body massage then dressed her up and did something that Korosensei refused to tell the students in just one minute, before falling down.

Korosensei then herded them back to the classroom for the next period. As they walked away, they didn't notice the angry glare Irina sent at their retreating backs.

________________

**CHAPTER TEN:  
S1.Ep4.P2**

________________

‘ _She is really getting into my nerves_ ,’ angry thought of Nagisa, ‘ _if she continues this, I will give her a tongue lashing_.’

“…so shut up and do as I say,” alright, she’s done it now.

Nagisa slammed her palms on her desk, gaining everyone’s attention, “Alright, bitch, stop your yapping and listen here.”

“We are students and it’s our task to learn. You, as our teacher, is being paid to _teach us_. So if you don’t do that, we can easily report you to Mr. Karasuma and get you fired. We don’t care about your motives; we are tired of your bullshit. If you won’t teach us, get out!”

“Yeah!”

“What she said!”

“You brats really think you can do anything about it?” The woman said angrily, “It’s not like you can prove it or anyth–”

“I have,” Tatsuo showed a voice recorder, “and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Give it here!” She tried to grab the voice recorder but the bluenette boy dodged, “I said give it here!”

When she attempted to raise a hand on him, her wrist was grabbed. The grip was painfully tight and would leave a bruise.

**[Insert Image]**

“Get out,” Nagisa said calmly with a smile, bloodlust freely flowing out of her.

“Wha –”

“Get out, now!” The girl shouted, pulling the woman towards her before flinging the woman towards the teacher’s table, where different school supplies were thrown at her.

The mantra of “GET OUT!” was being chanted by everyone at this point and even Gakuhashi was joining them in the chant.

She tried to threaten them; it made their reaction more violent.

Someone shouted for Korosensei, to let him teach them instead.

Kayano had a protest sign with the words “No Big Boobs!!” written on it.

Karasuma just facepalmed as he watched the chaos unfold.

________________

“I like Miss Jelavic’s class now,” Nagisa admitted as she watched the red faces of the majority, but focusing more on the flustered Gakuhashi and the outwardly calm Tatsuo.

Irina then told them that they should rely on Korosensei on the exam parts due to the fact that she can only teach them the practical parts. Then she shyly apologized, which made most of the students laugh. Karma, of course, teased her about it since she did threaten them of being killed a while back.

They recognized her as a teacher now, renaming her as “Miss Bitch” instead “Bitch-nee-san”. Nagisa was proud that her nickname for Irina became a trend. However, she and Gakuhashi had decided to call her “Miss Jelavic” instead, since it _is_ a bit cruel for everyone in class to class her “Bitch”.

And with that, their day started wonderfully.

________________

**TBC**

 


	5. Special Set 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a special set of drabbles that I wrote since I might not update tomorrow.
> 
> There's no particular order, just so you know.

** Small changes can cause a divergence. Every action you do causes many other timelines, alternate universes. Three differences are present, would they change the events to follow or just end up going parallel with the main timeline? **

________________

**EXTRA CHAPTER:  
S1. P1**

________________

**NAGISA**

**Memories P1**

Sometimes, Nagisa daydreams about the past. The memories that make her move forward towards the future. The reasons why she still kept her head high, even when she is treated like scum by other classes.

Sure she had secrets to keep, but it doesn’t matter now. Not at the moment at least.

Her first favorite memory was when she was able to find relatives, or specifically, Tatsuo and Tetsuya. It was actually quite obvious, since their hair is the same shade as hers and their low presence.

They even went as far as getting a blood test in secret, with the eldest among the three siblings to be her fellow blood donor. It turned out that they are cousins.

That’s when she found out that she can escape her mother’s grasp.

So she ran away, not knowing where to actually go to. It took her almost half a year to find them, with the help of someone she did a favor for.

Her relatives found her afterwards and welcome her into their home. They were hospitable and fun to be with, especially Mayu, her older sister figure. She also had fun with her cousins, who she treats like her younger brothers.

**[Insert Image]**

Mayu was twenty three when she technically adopted Nagisa into their family. At work, she is a strict and hardworking woman that everyone respects, but whenever she’s at home, she is a woman who wrestles her taller siblings when she felt like playing with them and would rather be treated as if she is of their age. She is also a DJ in her spare time and parties like no tomorrow.

**[Insert Image]**

Tetsuya, from what she had observed, is a basketball nut and eats anything with the flavor of vanilla unless forced to eat something else. He has the lowest presence among them, appearing only when he desires to and due to that, indirectly teaching her misdirection.

**[Insert Image]**

Tatsuo is totally color blind, only able to see in monochrome and due to this, he need to cover his light sensitive eyes with dark sunglasses. But it doesn’t stop him from doing his favorite hobby: playing the piano. He also does photography, which he uses to earn money by selling photographs or blackmail in the internet and in his school.

Moving on, Mayu was the one who helped her file a case against her mother, b eing the only adult. The heiress of the family company was able to get a well known lawyer from England who specializes in fighting in the behalf of abused victims.

To Nagisa, everything was a blur during the trial, even as she said her testimony. But all she needed to know is that they won the case and her mother screaming for her blood while being dragged away by the guards.

Even if she is usually detached to the world, she’s glad that she has family who cares for her and doesn’t abuse her no matter what.

________________

**NAGISA**

**Memories P2**

For the rest of the days before returning to Kunugigaoka Academy, Nagisa was relentlessly drilled by the tutors and instructors hired by Mayu. Every single day ended with her brain feeling like it was being contracted by some unknown force. So when she was given a break after weeks of studying, she immediately went to the town.

Nagisa was peacefully drinking her chocolate latte while looking at the crowd doing their routine when a male Kunugigaoka student asked if they could sit with her. Without a care, she gestured for them to sit.

“You are Shiota Nagisa,” the student stated, causing the said girl to finally focus her eyes on him, “the girl who filed a case against her parent and won.”

“And you are Asano Gakushuu,” Nagisa said as sipped her coffee, “the son of Kunugigaoka Academy’s chairman.”

“So you know me,” Gakushuu laced his fingers together as he placed his hands on the table, “this makes everything easier then.”

“Of course, I did attend the school before I ‘disappeared’ after all,” Nagisa placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hand, “I know you aren’t here for a mere conversation, so please cut to the chase.”

“If that’s the lady wants then,” the blonde then looked at her, straight to her eyes, “I want you to help me bring my father down.”

This made Nagisa blink, “Why?”

Gakushuu frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, “He has to be stopped; he already made my brother run away from home and Gakuhashi is being stubborn about not going back. I want, no, **_need_** to defeat my father, so my brother will come back.”

The bluenette closes her eyes, looking thoughtful, “So this isn’t about domination, huh?”

Gakushuu narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, “No. Why would you think of that?”

Nagisa was silent before replying, “Nothing, just a thought.”

Before the conversation could even spiral down further, Nagisa asked, “What exactly do you want to do? I heard that the chairman has strings attached in the government, if the rumor mill is to be trusted.”

"He does," Gakushuu confirmed as he relaxed himself, "there is a reason why I even bothered to approach you."

"Fine then," she opened her eyes and shifted her position. Placing both her forearms on the table surface and let her eye bore into Gakushuu’s, “I will help you but you will be in the frontlines in exchange. I will work out in the background, digging up dirt on him.”

Not breaking eye contact, Nagisa held out a hand, “Deal?”

Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand and shook it, “Deal.”

**[Insert Image]**

________________

**NAGISA**

**Meet Up 1**

They meet up every weekend or anytime that is possible. Their reputation in school didn’t matter during meet ups. After all, Nagisa can always cut the deal off whenever she wants to and by now, Gakushuu knew that she is not afraid of his power or reputation.

Every time they meet, they always trade information. It doesn’t matter if the information is minor, as long as they make progress; they are satisfied for the day.

But the day Korosensei replaced Ms. Yukimura, the information from Nagisa became vague and Gakuhashi is getting frustrated at Nagisa, who keeps beating around the bush.

One day, he finally snapped, “Why are you not telling me? What is stopping you!?”

“Calm down and I’ll tell you,” Nagisa placed her cup down, “keep glaring at me and you’ll never hear it.”

Gakushuu glared one more time before inhaling deeply, kept it in then exhaling slowly, “I’m calm, now what?”

“Look, I can’t share it because it’s an international secret,” when the newly dyed boy looked at her incredulously, Nagisa deadpanned at him, “it’s true and I’ll get in trouble with the governments of different countries.”

“How, exactly, was the End Class involved in this 'international secret'?” Gakushuu massaged his temples. He knows his father is so tight lipped about it so he knew it was a big deal but this is not what he expected. He could have accused her of lying, but Nagisa never lied.

The girl just raised an eyebrow, “Because our building is actually secluded from the rest?”

“I see that it’s a good reason,” Gakushuu nodded, “but still, why choose your class?”

“I asked that too, but apparently, the government agent present doesn’t exactly know,” she sighed, “our _secret person_ insisted to teach us and that’s it.”

“I will let you know this part though,” the bluenette leaned forward, “promise me that this will only be between us and no one else. My life is in your hands but I trust that you’ll be careful with this information.”

The orange haired boy leaned as well, looking at her questioningly, “Are you sure you can trust me?”

“My gut feeling is telling me to trust you,” Nagisa then whispered, “assassination is involved in this 'mission' of ours.”

**[Insert Image]**

Gakushuu’s eyes widened and Nagisa just stood up, “Thank you for the treat, Asano. It was nice to talk with you.”

He just watched her go, before her words sank in, “Wait, **WHAT!?** ”

________________

**NAGISA & TATSUO**

**Stupid Ideas 1**

“How did this start again?”

Currently, only the two were left in the Kuroko family’s residence.

“Because you said I can’t do it.”

Leaving them together only meant stupid things are bound to happen.

“But it’s true!”

Like right now.

“I can.”

Tatsuo watched as the newly adopted member walked around on her hands.

“This is stupid, Xi.”

Nagisa just looked at his shaded eyes.

“Try me.”

She ended up doing it the whole day.

________________

**TATSUO**

**Music 1**

Playing the piano has always been his way of escaping the world. It lets him escape from his jealousy, from the negativity he kept within himself. He can just close his eyes and play, not seeing the monochrome world before him.

Every time he presses the keys, his mind blanks itself.

He plays different pieces, associating them with what he felt for the day:

L’Arlésienne Suite No. 1 Minuetto for when he felt like being dramatic and playful.

Études d’exécution transcendante d’après for the days he is angry at the things that he couldn’t control.

Lacrimosa for the times he feels down, for the moments he made mistakes.

Humoresque No. 7 for the serenity he felt that day in the classroom.

Can Can whenever he felt euphoria seeing a certain person.

Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 for the times he felt bittersweet for his lack of action.

**[Insert Image]**

Tatsuo kept playing, not noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks nor the others members of the family (plus a hidden figure outside the window) watching him until he finished.

His audience clapped; the one outside being in tears.

________________

**NAGISA**

**Gratitude 1**

While her mother may have forced her into dancing ballet, Nagisa is glad she learnt it. It may have stressing and overwhelming, painful even, but the results had always been satisfying. Once you were able to get the grasp of it, you would be able to balance yourself on the tip of your toes.

It didn’t stop there. Her mother also forced her to learn gymnastics to “shorten” the amount of time needed for ballet lessons.

She also learnt martial arts, after she begged her mother because “she’s a girl and she needs to protect herself from bad men.” That excuse worked and now, it’s proven useful in her daily life, especially when she really is harassed.

Nagisa is also grateful that her mother actually never misgendered her, not even once. She knew it’s because her mother wanted a daughter, but she is happy to be referred to as one.

She may be grateful, but it doesn’t mean she would’ve let her mother control her life. Her life is hers and hers only.

________________

**GAKUHASHI**

**Bonding 1**

Today is laundry day, the time where Gakuhashi goes to the Laundromat and get his clothes cleaned.

Today is also the sale in the market nearby, the day he always target every month.

He was supposed to go out, but it seems like his yellow housemate went ahead and did it himself.

“Ah! I can’t possibility take your money, Hashi,” Korosensei waved his feelers, “you’re my student, it’s my task as a second parent to take care of you.”

**[Insert Image]**

“But, sir, you used your money on this,” the bespectacled boy said as he still held out his yen, “I know your next paycheck won’t come out until later on so please accept it.”

“I-I can’t!”

“You can’t or you won’t!”

“Both!”

And the argument continued.

________________

**GAKUHASHI**

**Bonding 2**

“…” Gakuhashi looked at Korosensei thoughtfully, before finally asking, “Do you happen to know Ms. Yukimura?”

The giant teacher paused, “Why?”

“Because you’re doing what she does to me before,” Gakuhashi said as he slipped off the counter, “she takes care of me and worries a tad bit too much for my well being, like a mother would.”

Now it’s Korosensei’s turn to be quiet.

The teacher turned the stove off and walked towards at the student looking at him, eyes filled with curiosity.

“Hashi, teachers _are_ the students’ second parents, its part of their jobs,” Korosensei explained, “contrary to popular belief, teacher aren’t there to just lecture you around. We are here in school to help student’s mature for the better, for them to find a place in the society once they finished school. We tasked take care of you as though you are our children, and many seem to forget that fact.”

“But, sir,” Gakuhashi tilted his head to the side, “as a child, the Chairman treated me as though I’m a mere student. He only taught me things that clash with my mother’s teachings, and he left me to take care of myself and my brother. That is a reason why I don’t understand, because the Chairman may be a teacher, but he never really treated me like that.”

Korosensei made a sound similar to someone clicking their tongue, “Then let me be your role model teacher! I assure you, I am going to be the perfect teacher!”

The boy looked at him, deadpan, “You have the tendency to read adult magazines in the classroom. How is that suppose to make you a role model teacher?”

Korosensei choked and Gakuhashi laughed.

**[Insert Image]**

________________

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I will be gone for a while, I crammed Episode 5 to 9 in one chapter!
> 
> Most will probably in drabble form but yeah...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

** Small changes can cause a divergence. Every action you do causes many other timelines, alternate universes. Three differences are present, would they change the events to follow or just end up going parallel with the main timeline? **

________________

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:** **  
**S1.Ep5****

________________

“Kunudon, we have met again.”

Tatsuo groaned, “Oh good lord, how do you keep stumbling into those ads?”

Walking down the mountain, Sugino asked, “Most importantly, how are you even getting a good reception here?”

The female bluenette didn’t bother looking at him as she replied, “It’s for me to know for you to never find out.”

“I wish Okajima gave one of the snakes,” Nagisa whined as she calmly avoided another bee, “I want another pet.”

“Nagisa, no,” Tatsuo deadpanned at her, watching as a snake covered Okajima ran from the bees, “didn’t your last snake ate your hamster?”

Nagisa shrugged, “It’s a cycle of life.”

________________

“Hey, Nagisa!”

‘ _Oh, it’s those losers again_ ,’ Nagisa just rolled her eyes, “What do you want?”

“I’m surprised that you guys actually made it here,” her former classmate mockingly said, “You must have rolled down the mountain to actually make it here.”

“I’m surprised that you actually thought of that, seeing that none of us are injured,” the girl sassed, “I must have underestimated your IQ, since observational skills are so amazing.”

“Look bitch, we’re Class D and we’re higher than you,” retorted the bespectacled student, “always remember that.”

When the boys left, Nagisa mumbled, “As if I would care.”

She looked ahead and ignored the jeers of the other classes. While she hated it, there’s nothing she can actually do about it. The main campus versus the Class E students is an unfair fight if it were to truly happen.

Even the dean treats them unfairly, and all the other classes laugh with his offensive, discriminatory jokes. Outwardly, she is calm, but inwardly… Let’s just say she’s itching to do something she might regret later on.

“Um, Nagisa,” Sugaya whispered, “why isn’t Karma here? Also, Gakuhashi is missing.”

“Because he ditched us,” Nagisa said simply, “he doesn’t care about assemblies, even from the times we were still in Class D.”

“About Hashi, he just doesn’t like the main campus,” Tatsuo then explain, “seeing that his father is the Chairman, there is always a possibility that the man will appear without a warning.”

________________

“Kill?”

This triggered Nagisa’s bloodlust.

“Kill?”

A smile crept up her face.

**[Insert Image]**

“Kill, huh?”

She giggled manically before looking straight to the eyes of the one holding her.

The boy holding the front of her hoodie shook, loosening his grip. The others watching looked at the short girl, terrified. Bloodlust freezing them to their places, making multiple students pee on their underwear.

“Go right ahead,” eyes wide and smiling serenely, she leaned closer to the scared boy, “kill me.”

Every single student present took a step back. Everyone is sweating out of fear as they look at the maniacal expression on the girl’s face.

When she walked away, the ones before her avoided her path. The others whimpering and almost crying out of relief.

No one noticed the camera focused on Nagisa as she left.

________________

**CHAPTER TWELVE:** **  
**S1.Ep6.P1****

________________

Everyone got an afterimage of Korosensei teaching them. Each double sporting a headband: seven for Japanese, eight for Math, three for Social Studies, four for Science, four for English, and one Naruto, specially made for Terasaka.

Ignoring the fact that Karma just made Korosensei’s face look weird, this is actually helping her across Science.

Skipping after dismissal, Nagisa and her group, minus Tatsuo who stayed for a while in the building to gather information for Nagisa, were planning to have a study group in Nagisa and Tatsuo’s place that day. Some are staying overnight, like Gakuhashi and Kayano.

The real reason why Gakuhashi is staying over is because Nagisa warned him that the Chairman will be in the satellite campus that day. To avoid the man, he was willing to stay over his friends’ house.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a mansion looming over them.

“Whoa!” Sugino looked at the residence in awe and surprise, “You guys are actually rich!?”

“I suppose so,” Nagisa then pressed the buzzer.

A voice asked from the speaker, “Hello, how may I help you?”

“It’s me, Nagisa,” replied the girl, gesturing to the group behind her, “I brought along some friend.”

“Thank you for informing me, Miss Shiota,” the voice said, “I shall open the gates now.”

“Yes, please do,” and the gates opened.

________________

“Nagisa…”

“Yes Sugino?”

“Why the heck do you have a snake?”

“Hebiko is my pet Sugino.”

“What breed is she?”

“She’s a yellow corn snake.”

**[Insert Image]**

“Does she have venom?”

“Nah.”

________________

“Hello Tatsuo,” Nagisa greeted as Okuda questioned Sugino in Science and Math.

“The Chairman is a terrifying asshole,” the bluenette flopped down, head landing on the lap of a surprised Gakuhashi.

“Y-y-yeah,” the blonde blushed, “th-that’s him alright.”

“And Korosensei’s got another weakness,” Tatsuo informed them.

Kayano walked over and curiously, “What is it?”

“Metal ring puzzles.”

“Huh?”

“When pressured, he messes up,” the male bluenette explained, “the Chairman gave him a second to solve it and he ended up, in Gakuhashi’s words, looking like a fool.”

“Thanks for carrying my stuff home by the way,” Tatsuo told Gakuhashi, bowing his head a little, “I wouldn’t have jumped out of the window and sneak away from the Chairman if I carried that around.”

The blonde said, “No problem, thanks for letting me stay in your home.”

“No problem,” he replied before turning to Nagisa, giving his camcorder, “And I got the recording of what he said.”

The female bluenette replied softly, “Thanks.”

________________

“Why is he even working hard, anyway?”

As soon as Okajima said the magical words, the bluenette duo walked towards the crowd around the exhausted teacher.

“Because we are rebelling,” Tatsuo and Nagisa told the others, synchronized.

The class intelligently asked, “Huh?”

“The Chairman had told Korosensei that while we _are_ assassins, we are still the End Class,” Tatsuo informed, “that we shouldn’t be getting better.”

“So sir here is trying to rebel,” Nagisa smirked, crossing her arms, “rebelling against the unfair system we have in school.”

“And if we beat the upper classes, the less the jeers may come to us,” Nagisa said and Tatsuo continued, “because they’re wrong that we would peacefully accept that we are the bottom of the food chain.”

“Because Class 3-E isn’t going to be the loser class,” adrenaline is rushing in her veins now, “but rather, the **BEST CLASS IN KUNUGIGAOKA ACADEMY!** ”

“ **YEAH!** ”

“LET’S SHOW HIM!”

“WE’RE NOT JUST ASSASSINS! WE’RE THE BEST STUDENTS, TOO!”

“My, my, what a way to hype up the others,” Korosensei said to the proud looking duo, before his eyes landed on the glaring Terasaka, “though not everyone is happy with your speech.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the female bluenette shrugged it off, “as long as the majority is hyped then we are good to go.”

“But we can just kill him and get the ten billion,” Mimura said.

Before he could even continue, Nagisa intervened “No.”

“But–”

“No!” Nagisa shouted as she squint her eyes, frowning, “You do realize that ten billion isn’t gonna last, right?”

**[Insert Image]**

“If that’s still how you think of yourselves, then you’ll go nowhere in the future!” Nagisa jumped on Maehara’s table before facing them, “You think of yourselves as the losers, when you can beat the other classes with sheer effort! As cliché as it is, losers can turn into winners, they can change the course of the whole system. That’s why Korosensei is working hard! So before saying that’s not possible, try to do your best first then see the results.”

“Nagisa is right, students,” the said teacher told them as he slowly stood up. His face is purple and sporting a cross of a darker shade, “All of you, to the school yard you go!”

________________

“…” Nagisa looked at the newly made field with wide eyes, “…Words cannot express on how much I love Korosensei as a teacher.”

“Yeah,” came the weak reply from Gakuhashi, who looked at his teacher-guardian in awe.

They listened to the speech Korosensei is giving them. For once, Nagisa’s attention didn’t waver.

________________

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:** **  
**S1.Ep6.P2****

________________

That question is their downfall, Nagisa knew that. After all, no student from Class 3-E was taught college material, and the fact that their midterms are rigged…

That was how Nagisa was reminded that when you are in the End Class, nothing is fair for them.  But it doesn’t mean anything to Karma, Nagisa, Tatsuo and Gakuhashi.

So when Korosensei told the class that he couldn’t even face them, Tatsuo tried sniping the teacher, followed by Karma and Nagisa’s knives.

 “You sure about that?” Karma asked in a singsong tone, “Because you wouldn’t see our attacks from behind if you do.”

“Karma, I’m not in the mood for you tricks!”

Karma then threw his papers on the teachers table, so did Nagisa and Tatsuo. Gakuhashi, however, placed his papers neatly.

All of their papers sporting at least a hundred on one subject and the rest are in the 90’s.

“Changing a few questions isn’t going to stop me, teach,” Karma said.

“Whoa!”

“He got a hundred in Math? No way!”

“Hashi actually had three straight hundreds guys!”

“I thought Nagisa sucked in Science?”

“I thought that about Tatsuo too, since he failed Japanese the whole year last year.”

Gakuhashi blushed, regretting to even stand up in the first place.

 “See teach, you got four high scorers,” Karma said, “my grades are good already and you still pushed me into studying more. That’s the reason why I could handle the question even after they changed the scope.”

“I-I’m glad that Korosensei bothered teaching me further during after school hours,” stuttered Gakuhashi as he pressed his hands together and started poking the tips of his pointing fingers, “and the fact most of these are actually drilled into my head beforehand.”

“I was glad that Mayu’s hired instructors and tutors actually drilled a few college topics into my head,” Nagisa flipped her hair, “or else I wouldn’t be able to answer most of it correctly.”

“And I’m glad that I actually remembered reading these in my sister’s college books,” Tatsuo sighed out of relief.

“And we all decided to stay here,” the redhead continued, “assassination is way more fun than my old class anyways.”

“Agreed,” the bluenette duo nodded, while Gakuhashi just mumbled an inaudible, “I just don’t want to go to the main campus.”

“So what now, sir? Are you still sad?” Nagisa asked the teacher, a genuine smile gracing her face, “Are you just going to gloom all day? Make an excuse of the other’s scores to do so?”

“That sounds like you’re just scared that we’ll kill you,” Karma taunted while he leaned forward, pointing the knife he picked up a while ago.

Maehara joined in the taunting, “Oh, so that’s it? You were scared?”

This made the others join in as well, much to the teacher’s annoyance.  He turned fully red after a few seconds and wiggled angrily, “I am _not_ running away!”

Karma asked, “Oh, is that so?”

 Nagisa then asked, “Are we using my plan then? To beat the other classes?”

“Yes! We are going to pay them back, two-fold in the end-of-term exams!”

This made is his student laugh, “This is no laughing matter! Honestly, aren’t you disappointed of your grades!?”

After laughing, Korosensei shouted, “Now repeat after me: let’s get them!”

“ **LET’S GET THEM!** ”

________________

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:** **  
**S1.Ep7.P1****

________________

“Class trip?”

“Yeah!” Kayano excitedly answered before asking the bluenette, “Did you forget about it again?”

“Probably,” Nagisa said as she continued packing her school books, “I mean, you’d know by now that I don’t do paying attention well.”

“And it seems that sir is very excited about it,” the green haired girl said as everyone watched as Korosensei appeared in Geisha clothes before changing back to his normal clothes.

________________

“So Sugino, Kayano, Tatsuo, Gakuhashi and Okuda,” Nagisa then turned to the redhead behind her, “hey, Karma, join us.”

“Yeah, sure,” the tall teen then walked towards their group.

“Isn’t our group a bit too big now?”

“Nothing was said about the maximum amount of members so I guess we’re good,” Nagisa answered.

Sugino told Karma, “Don’t go picking fights and getting in trouble in our trip, okay?”

“Don’t worry about it,” grinning like a shark, the redhead then pulled out a picture, “whenever I fight offsite, I make sure no witnesses will ever talk about it.”

“Nagisa–”

“Sugino, I’ve made my mind, deal with it,” Nagisa then looked at the girl a few tables away from her, “and Kanzaki, join us.”

“Nagisa!”

“Sugino, give it up,” Tatsuo patted the boy on the shoulder, “if she made up her mind, then there’s no changing it.”

When Kanzaki entered their circle, she immediately asked, “Isn’t your group full already?”

“I know I said I would have invited her, but that’s just for emergencies!”

Ignoring the baseball player, Nagisa welcomed the class idol. She informed that since there wasn’t really a maximum number given to them then inviting her wouldn’t be a problem.

“Thanks for having me then, Nagi-chan,” Kanzaki smiled sweetly.

“Okay, now which part of Kyoto should we go to?”

________________

“Nagisa, it’s not healthy to read a book in moving vehicles,” Tatsuo scolded.

“Tatsuo, you know when I have a bad feeling that something bad _is_ going to happen,” Nagisa replied without looking up from the heavy guide book, “as the leader of our group, it’s my duty to keep you guys safe.”

Everyone in class is currently on the train, including the teachers. Only their group has two separated member in their respective place; those members being Nagisa and Tatsuo. The bluenette girl is reading the material their homeroom teacher gave them while the bluenette boy is checking if his camcorder batteries are fully charged.

While the other two are doing their own thing, the rest of the group members are talking amongst themselves, specifically speaking Gakuhashi and Sugino.

“Where is Korosensei? I mean, the train already left the station,” Sugino wondered before getting jumpscared by the said teacher, “Why am I always the one to be jumpscared!?”

“It’s your fate Sugino, it’s your fate.”

“I wasn’t asking you!”

Ignoring the one-sided bickering, Gakuhashi asked Korosensei, obviously distressed by the whole thing, “Sir, what are you doing there!?”

“I was buying snacks and I overestimated the time that I have,” yelled the teacher from the other side of the window, “I’ll just hang on until the next station!”

“But other people will see you!”

“Don’t worry, Hashi, my camouflage will just make me look like a luggage stuck to the train.”

“ **THAT WILL STILL LOOK WEIRD!** ”

________________

“It’s amazing that you get to see the other sides of people when you travel with them,” Kayano remarked as she watched the others compliment Sugaya’s craftsmanship.

Gakuhashi nodded as he placed down a card, “Yeah, and if the trip turns out fine, then who knows what true colors will be revealed?”

“Excuse me; I’m just going to buy drinks. Is there anyone who wants something?”

“I’ll have milk please,” Nagisa said, while Tatsuo replied “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“I’ll join you!” Okuda raised her hand, and Kayano stood up, “Yeah, me too!”

“I’ll join in as well,” Gakuhashi placed all his cards down, “after all, you ladies might need some help.”

“Okay then!”

________________

 “What school are _they_ from?”

“Probably Kunugigaoka.”

“Wow, so we’ve got a whole bunch of super-smart lads and ladies on board, eh?”

“The one girl was pretty hot, don’t ya think?”

“Why is that girl in a boy’s uniform, anyway?”

“Probably she’s too shy to show her curves off.”

“Say… How about we teach ‘em a lesson in Kyoto?”

________________

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:** **  
**S1.Ep7****

________________

When they arrived, the upper classes were immediately chauffeured to a luxury hotel. Class 3-E, however, was chauffeured to a traditional inn.

At the moment, they watched as Korosensei deflate on the couch.

“So he has motion sickness,” Gakuhashi said as he wrote it down in his notebook.

“Are you all right?” Hinata asked as she and the class officers tried to stab the teacher, “Why don’t you lie down in your room?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Korosensei told them, “After all, I have to go back to Tokyo to get my pillow.”

“Don’t worry sir,” the bespectacled blonde pulled out a pillow from his backpack, “I have it right here.”

**[Inser Image]**

“Ah! Thank you Hashi!”

“I really can’t find my notebook anywhere,” Kanzaki said worriedly, “All my notes for the trip was there.”

“Don’t worry Kanzaki,” Korosensei assured her, “You’ll find it soon.”

Nagisa felt like his prediction is going to come true and she wouldn’t like it.

________________

She was right, she don’t like it. Not one bit.

She knew that a group is following them, a hostile one and it’s not the one that the government assigned. She already signaled her friends, that they are to inform her if they spot anyone suspicious.

It turned out that Gion is the place where they meet their stalkers. All eleven of them sport a gakuran and looked as though they are the stereotypical delinquents from comic books. And boy, they look _ugly_.

“Something tells me you fellows aren’t here to sightsee,” Karma said as Tatsuo herded the rest, sans Nagisa and Sugino, to the side.

“We ain’t here for _you_ ,” said the person in front of Karma, “Hand over the girl and get lost.”

“Sure,” the redhead said, surprising the rest, “get them Nagi-chan.”

That’s when the female bluenette stomping hard on the delinquent’s face, jumping on his face for leverage before drop kicking on the delinquent on his right. Nagisa didn’t bother letting the other man a chance to register what just happen, she just gave him a roundhouse kick to the head.

**[Insert Image]**

**[Insert Image]**

**[Insert Image]**

Karma also when into action, attacking the other enemies. Nagisa joined him after making sure that the three was knocked out.

She sprinted and head butted a delinquent to the stomach before using an uppercut for a knock out. She back kicked the guy’s stomach behind her and backflipping away from the attack of the other man. The man’s knife was kicked away by Karma, who had already knocked two out. He then smashed the man’s head to the pathway.

**[Insert Image]**

**[Insert Image]**

 “Four more,” Nagisa counted.

“I know.”

The man with the ropes was hit by a pipe, “You mean three, right?”

“Thanks, Sugino,” shouted Nagisa, striking another man on the neck knocking him out.

“And one,” Karma heel palmed the last man standing on the chin, making him lose his balance and had his head crack on the ground.

 ‘ _Screw the field trip, we’re staying in the hotel_ ,’ though of the bluenette girl as she tied the delinquents up, “Let’s make a run for it!”

“Yeah, let’s go,” and they ran away.

________________

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:** **  
**S1.Ep8****

________________

“So Korosensei took care of them?”

“Yeah,” Gakuhashi said as he watched Kanzaki play a bullet hell game, “he said he will be back in a while.”

“That’s what they get for messing with us,” Tatsuo hummed as he replayed the video of Nagisa’s fight.

“At least we got out of the situation, thanks you three,” the bespectacled blonde turned to look at Karma.

“It was nothing,” Karma waved it off, “I haven’t had a good fight with Nagisa joining for a while now.”

Their other group mates, sans Tatsuo, was surprised by that statement, “What?”

“The real reason why she is even here is because she’s a trouble magnet,” Tatsuo explained, “being missing and skipping the end-of-term exam last year, she gets into fights that she doesn’t even want to be in. Most of the times, those fights occur when she is wearing her Kunugigaoka uniform and of course, was reported to the school for violent acts.”

“That’s rather unlucky of her,” Sugino winced.

“Yeah,” Tatsuo watched as Nagisa played a gun game in the arcade. So far, she’s in Wave 8.

“Man, Kanzaki and Nagisa sure are good with their games,” the baseball player whistled as the bluenette managed to do headshots consecutively and entered the ninth wave.

“I know right,” Okuda said, “I’m somehow not surprised that Nagisa is but I never knew that Kanzaki is really good with games, too!”

“That’s because I kept it quiet,” Kanzaki told the girl, “in my family, it is high frowned upon.”

“That’s because I was too worried about what others think,” the class idol continued her explanation, “and I ended up with a small self-esteem. But Korosensei told me that you need to be the person you are from the inside to face their problems and do their best.”

Nagisa and the rest smiled at her realization. In the end, it was a good day after all.

________________

“Who do you vote for, Nagi-chan?”

The said girl tilted her head, “Eh?”

Every girl in their inn room was looking at her as she answered, “I guess Karma.”

“Eh? You’re picking him?”

“Well, Karma _is_ my friend and he is kind of fun to be with,” Nagisa looked thoughtful before turning he serene expression into a mischievous one, “after all, he’s my partner in beating people up.”

**[Insert Image]**

“EH!? You mean that you actually fight intentionally?” Kayano exclaimed, looking at the girl incrediously.

“There are times that I need an outlet, so yeah, I fight people intentionally,” the bluenette confirmed, “but it doesn’t mean that I have my eyes on him though.”

“Oh? Spill,” Nakamura leaned towards her direction.

“It’s someone from Class A and that’s all you need to know,” Nagisa then jumped into the hallway and ran.

“Hey! Come back here!”

________________

In the end, everyone chased Korosensei.

________________

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:** **  
**S1.Ep9.P1****

________________

As soon as the firing started, Nagisa slipped off her chair and hid under her table. She waited until the subject ended and did this in every period.

**[Insert Image]**

The next morning, she helped Terasaka restraining the machine. Gakuhashi was against it but didn’t bother stopping them. They left her like that for two days.

It was Gakuhashi and Korosensei who removed the restraints during the night of the second day. When she started to contact her creators, Korosensei intervened by saying, “Now, now, don’t rely on your parents.”

“I can’t really say the tactics they programmed you with are a good fit for this classroom,” the teacher stated as the blonde worked with codes in his laptop, “More importantly, you’re a student and a transfer student at that. You should try to come up with ways to get along with your classmates on your own.”

The machine asked, “Get along?”

“Do you know why the students are interfering with your assassination?”

“It’s because you distract us with your attacks,” Gakuhashi looked up from his laptop, “it could have hurt us as well.”

The bespectacled blonde pushed his glasses up his nose, “Do you know the most well known law of robotics? And if you do, tell me who created them and state each one.”

“Of course,” replied the Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery as the screen showed different codes, “the most well known is Isaac Asimov’s Three Laws of Robotics.

 One: ‘a robot may not injure a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being come to harm’.

Two: ‘a robot must obey the orders given to it by human except where such orders would conflict with the first law’.

Three: ‘a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law’.”

“While Korosensei is not biologically human, us students _are_ ,” the blonde took a flashdrive from the USB port of his laptop, “and the times you shot could have hurt us, which violates the first law.”

“State if you follow the laws, what your programming is and reason why you were built.”

“My programming does not follow the laws as I am built to eliminate targets. The reason why I was built is to eliminate Korosensei and to be the first war machine with a learning Artificial Intelligence installed.”

“Is there any other laws similar to that of Isaac Asimov’s?”

“Yes.”

“State each title please, please.”

“The Zeroth Law, David Langford’s Laws of Robotics, David D. Woods and Robin Murphy’s Three Laws, Alan Winfield’s Five Laws, and Tilden’s Laws of Robotics.”

“What do they have in common?”

“They state that humans are not to be harmed by any robotics as well ensuring their protection.”

“Yes, and what did you do when you started shooting?”

“I placed my ‘classmates’ in danger of being hit in the crossfire.”

“Do you understand why I brought this up? State the reasoning.”

“Yes; it is due to my lack of attention to the health of my classmates.”

 “Also, another reason why the others restrained you because if you do manage to kill me then the prize money will just go to your parents,” Korosensei explained, “but you killing me won’t benefit them at all.”

“I see,” the machine replied, “I had not considered my classmates’ interests as well as their health.”

“That is why I created this,” Gakuhashi held out the flashdrive , “this will enable you to interact with the others and effectively attack without harming the students. You also be able to understand the way we humans are thinking better and be able to do independent actions from the original programming or the laws themselves.”

“I do not understand.”

“I also made this,” Korosensei held out an object similar to a videotape, “Some apps and some extra RAM.”

“Both of our gifts are virus-free so please take a look at them.”

After connecting the hardware Korosensei made, the AI asked as the simulation started, “What is this?”

“It is a simulation software for working _with_ your classmates as you attack,” the teacher explained, “You can see how it will boost your assassination success rate.”

“The simulation will help you interact with others,” Gakuhashi explained, “it will show you the options on how to react and you may choose any of them.”

Korosensei took a box filled with tools, and a baguette, “And as you can see, I came prepared!”

Both the blonde and the AI looked at the box and asked, “What is that?”

“All the software you need for cooperation and more RAM,” the teacher then took some of the tools, “while harming you might be against the rules, but there’s nothing said in the contract says anything about increasing your capabilities!”

“Why are you doing this?” The ATFA asked as Korosensei began his work, Gakuhashi helping him out, “Upgrading my system will only shorten your life expectancy.”

“As sir had once said, being a teacher means that students are his priority,” the blonde replied, “it’s his job to help a student mature and improve.”

“You took my words out of my mouth, Hashi,” Korosensei cheerily said, still focusing on working with the inner workings of the machine, “Your parents gave you the gift of the thirst for knowledge and adaptability, and as your teacher, it’s my job to develop it.”

“Learn to work with your classmates and develop your gifts even further.”

“Korosensei, is this Desserts of the World Checklist a necessary list for cooperation?”

Gakuhashi gave the teacher an exasperated look before sighing, “He wanted help for that so he probably downloaded it for you to help him.”

Korosensei then imitated the Gakuhashi’s nervous tick while asking if it’s a ‘too sweet a deal?’.

Gakuhashi just sighed again, ‘ _This is going to be a **long** night_.’

________________

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:** **  
**S1.Ep9.P2****

________________

“I think Korosensei went overboard with the design,” Tatsuo stared at the machine, feel weirded out with her interactions.

“I think I didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Gakuhashi’s muffled response was heard. As of the moment, his face was resting on the table with his hair spread out in different areas.

That was the last thing the blonde knew before passing out.

________________

“So you’re named as Ritsu now huh?”

“Yup,” the machine, newly dubbed as ‘Ritsu’ confirmed, “you were passed out the entire day and whenever we tried to wake you, you end up sleeping, again.”

“Excuse me, but we are here for the – wh-what is this!?”

‘ _Oh no_ ,’ the two simultaneously thought as the scientists and mechanics arrived the classroom, Ritsu put up a fake smile and greeted, “Good evening, Master! I’m having the most enjoyable time at school.”

“Unacceptable! Not only has she been upgraded without authorization, there are thing in here that have nothing to do with assassination!”

“You!” The man glared at the poor boy sitting next to the machine, “Do you have anything to do with this?”

“N-n-n-n-no, s-sir,” stuttered Gakuhashi before he inwardly cursed himself for doing so.

“Please leave Hashi alone, Master,” the two dimensional girl pleaded, “he was just talking with me.”

“Fine,” the man said, “overhaul her at once. Remove everything not necessary for assassination!”

With that, the two students looked at each other one last time for the night, eyes full of sadness.

‘I’m sorry Ritsu,’ mouthed Gakuhashi.

‘It’s okay,’ Ritsu mouthed back, ‘I’ll be fine, I promise.’

**[Insert Image]**

________________

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I am.”

Gakuhashi sighed, “Fine then, I won’t stop you.”

They waited for all of their classmates to arrive. Each of them looked at Ritsu’s downgraded form, worried for the events later on during class hours.

Then they looked at Gakuhashi, who wasn’t looking at them. He has his head bowed down and hair covering his face, giving the impression of a sad person. They, however, can’t see the smile on the boy’s face.

**[Insert Image]**

“Good morning, everybody,” greeted the robot girl, as Karasuma explained that upgrading and restricting will be considered as ‘harming’ Ritsu from now on.

The whole day was tense, everybody, sans Nagisa and Gakuhashi, is expecting an assault from the robot. When she finally lightens up, the class was in preparation of hiding when a bunch of flowers came out instead.

Ritsu told them that she did promise the girls flowers, before explaining that even though her creator restored her factory settings, she learned in E Class to decide independently. With that knowledge, she hid most of the software given by Korosensei and Gakuhashi in a corner of her memory, leaving it untouched.

Korosensei was touched, “How wonderful! Ritsu, this means that…”

“She defied her ‘parents’ with her own free will,” Gakuhashi grinned, “we both planned this beforehand and made sure no one knew about it, even you sir.”

“My, my, you guys actually pranked us,” Karma clapped, “you got us there.”

“Good job,” Tatsuo congratulated his seatmates, “you got everyone tense with the tension you’ve created. I’m both impressed and unhappy about that.”

“Sorry,” Ritsu apologetically smiled, “it was my idea in the first place so don’t be angry with Hashi.”

“Never would he be angry at his prince,” Karma teased, making Tatsuo glare at him and Gakuhashi blush, “after all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if got angry at his partner.”

“That’s it,” the male bluenette stood up, “I’m killing you!”

“No, please stop!”

And chaos followed afterwards, making Ritsu and the rest laugh at the sight.

“Korosensei, does this mean I’m going through a rebellious phase? Am I a bad girl?”

“Not at all,” Korosensei replied as he separated a teasing Karma and a raging Tatsuo apart, “You’re a third year junior high student, and a fine one at that!”

**[Insert Image]**

The rest nodded and the rest of the day was great.

________________

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Happy birthday Karma, Viktor and Levi!


	7. TO BE DELETED SOON (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT

So, um... I wasn't satisfied with what I've written so far and decided that I will revise the story.

It will take a while I guess, especially when school is near and because I procrastinated, I need to cram certain projects and the likes.

Oh well, at least LilithPrimrose will finally help out since she, unlike me, was  **actually doing school related things during the break.** And exams is near... plus the fact that I went absent for many days, well... you get my stupid dilemma.

Anyways, this will be deleted as soon as I get my documents back from my beta.

~~I'll probably separate the revised version tho~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was supposed to cram my thesis but I thought that, 'Hey, why not watch Assassination Classroom and write a story simultaneously, you can always do your thesis later.'
> 
> Five hours later, I've come to regret that decision and this was born.
> 
> I've been itching to type this ever since I entered the fandom and boy, was I happy to finally do it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you ever spot a grammatical mistake or whatsoever, please comment it below. Thank you for taking your time reading this!


End file.
